Teen Titans: Enter the Ghost Zone
by Physics Goddess
Summary: A request from Phantom5656. During a fight at Cook's Electronic Super Store, Overload and Technus accidently fuse togethor. Now the Titans must travel to Amity Park and team up with Danny Phantom and his friends if they hope to defeat their newest enemy.
1. Chapter 1 Electus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

**Author's Comments: Ha! I'm not dead! This is my first attempt at a crossover so please be nice. The absolutely awesome Phantom5656 requested this and is helping me write this. You rock Phantom5656!**

Chapter 1 – Electus

Silence. Everything was eerily still. The moonlight glinted off of the equipment in the laboratory. In the living room, the television was on. The mouths of the characters moved in silence. The girl on the screen wailed in silence, and slumped against the chest of a tall muscular man. He patted her head. Abruptly, static streaked across the corny scene. The scene crackled once, twice, and then disappeared altogether.

In the laboratory, green light began to snake out of the Ghost Portal. The doors strained, and burst open. The smoke cleared revealing a slightly dazed looking figure floating above the ground. He reached up and rubbed his head, groaning. Opening his eyes, the figure noticed where he was and grinned broadly.

"I am free," he gloated. "You thought that you could lock away the great Technus did you Ghost Boy? Well you were wrong! I have escaped and I will continue in my quest to take over all technology on earth! Ha ha ha!" His speech was met be complete and utter silence. Technus frowned. Then he noticed the electrical laboratory equipment and grinned. "I shall start with taking over this laboratory equipment."

Technus floated over towards the equipment, and regarded it for a few minutes, deciding what to take over first. For convenience, he chose the nearest thing to him, and tried to phase inside of it. However, he was thrown backwards by a green force field. He righted himself, rubbed his head and scowled.

"Cursed Ghost Shields!" Technus shook his fist at the machinery. "You think that you can stop the great Technus, but you are mistaken! I will simply go elsewhere in my quest for world domination. Ha ha ha!" This being said, he phased through the ceiling into the living room. The corny show was back on. Technus considered phasing into the television, but the show broke for a commercial.

'Come to Cook's Electronic Super Store' flashed across the screen in big red letters. 'Anything you want we've got. From microwave's to lap-top's, Cook's has it all!' Technus rubbed his hands together. 'Cook's Electronic Super Store is located in Jump City…' Technus rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Jump City here I come," he stated and phased through the wall.

- Scene Break -

The alarm sounded throughout the prison. Guards raced for their weapons in an attempt to stop the break out. They closed in around a form of energy, and pointed their guns at it.

"Your guns will not stop Overload!" the figure declared, and sent bolts of electricity into the weapons. The guards yelped, and dropped their guns. Overload laughed, and headed for the exit.

A second wave of guards tried to prevent Overload from escaping, but the villain just threw them aside easily. Overload destroyed some of the other cells, letting out other prisoners as well. Chaos erupted. The guards madly tried to round up the escaping criminals. Overload laughed, and exited the prison.

- Scene Break -

Cook's Electronic Super Store was dark. It had been closed for the night. Technus rubbed his hands together. This was going to be easy. There was no Ghost Boy to worry about here. He could wreak as much havoc as he wanted, and no one was going to stop him. Technus phased through the wall, and looked around in glee at the amount of electronic equipment. He didn't know where to start, there was so much to choose from. He floated over to a particle accelerator and studied it intently. As he went to phase into the complex machine, there was a crackle of electricity. Technus turned around and narrowed his eyes. He had company. A figure of pure electricity stood on the floor a few paces away from him.

"What business do you have here?" he demanded.

"I am Overload," replied the figure. "I have come to take this equipment."

"You shall do no such thing!" Technus exclaimed. "For I am Technus. That was my idea, and I was here first." Overload stared at him.

"This equipment belongs to Overload!" the electric villain argued.

"No, this equipment belongs to Technus," the ghost argued back. "For I am the master of all things electrical, and soon I shall have control over the world. Ha ha ha!"

"You are not the master of electrical devices," Overload argued. "Overload is!"

"No, Technus is!" the ghost was becoming annoyed with his electrical adversary.

"Overload!" exclaimed Overload.

"Technus!" exclaimed Technus. The two villains glared at each other. "Technus will show you who the true master is!" He exclaimed, and flew at his electric adversary. Overload prepared to fight as well. Technus' fist connected with one of Overload's arms, and the ghost grinned in satisfaction. Abruptly, electricity ran up the arms of the ghost, and he found that he could not break away from Overload. He was even more unnerved, when Overload's arm started to pull his own arm inside. "What's happening?" He screamed. "What are you doing?"

"It is not Overload," the electric being replied. He struggled to get away from the ghost, but his electric body continued to consume Technus. Technus put his other hand on Overload, and tried to push himself free. However, this only resulted in it becoming ensnared too. He struggled violently, but soon both his arms had been pulled inside of Overload. Technus put his feet on the electric creature, and tried again to push himself free. Again, he only succeeded in getting them ensnared too. He watched in dismay as his legs were quickly eaten up. Only his torso and head remained outside of Overload's body. He could still feel his arms and legs, and he struggled violently. Overload's limbs mimicked his actions.

"It seems that the two masters of electricity are being joined together," Technus observed in horror. Overload began to wave his arms and legs madly. Technus could feel his own limbs move accordingly.

"Overload doesn't want to be joined with you!" the electric villain whined.

"Well Technus doesn't to be joined with you either!" the ghost retorted. Now only his head remained outside of Overload, and he struggled against the force that was pulling him towards his electrical adversary. He writhed in vain as he felt his head beginning to be consumed by Overload's. Soon nothing visible was left of the ghost. Overload lurched foreword and let out an unearthly howl as his body began to change shape. Light streamed off of him as his physical structure altered. The light faded, revealing a human figure made from pure electricity. This being flexed its hands and looked around the store. Letting out another unearthly howl, the figure began to destroy the equipment.

- Scene Break -

Raven sat up in bed with a scream. She clutched her sheets tightly, her dark eyes surveying her room. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm down. Her body still felt horribly cold. Her grey hands rubbed her arms subconsciously, and she shivered. Then she heard banging on her door.

"Raven?" a male voice called through her door. Raven made her way over to the door and opened it. A young man with olive-green skin stood in front of her. His deep green eyes were sleepy, but concerned. "I heard you scream." He explained. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure," Raven replied. Her gravely voice was worried. "I sensed something. Something bad." She shivered subconsciously remembering the cold feeling. The young man reached foreword and tentatively placed a grey-gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Slade?" he asked. Raven shook her head.

"No," she replied. "It was someone else. Something else. Something different. But I don't know what." The young man furrowed his black eyebrows, and ran his other hand through his dark-green hair. "I just know that it's close. Very close." Raven narrowed her slender black eyebrows as she said this.

"Well if it was a threat, I think we would've heard about it by now," her green-skinned comrade replied reassuringly. As if on cue, a loud beeping alarm began to sound.

"You had to say something," Raven scowled. He grinned sheepishly, exposing large lower canines. Raven rolled her dark eyes, and began to make her way down the hallway, the young man trotting alongside her.

"Dude," he exclaimed as they entered the living room. "What's the problem?"

"Don't know yet Beast Boy," replied another young man sitting at the computer at the front of the room. His turquoise-gloved fingers raced over the keys nimbly. "But the trouble seems to be at Cook's Electronic Super Store."

"Dude, it's probably just Overload," Beast Boy shrugged.

"I don't think so B.B." a dark-skinned young man replied. He was two feet taller and almost three times as big as Beast Boy in stature. Most of his body was robotic, including a red eye that surveyed the green Titan intensely. "The computer would have identified him."

"Maybe the computer made a mistake, Cy," Beast Boy suggested. Cyborg's dark face turned an unattractive shade of purple.

"My computer?" he asked, bearing down on Beast Boy. "Make a mistake?" Beast Boy shrunk away from Cyborg, and held up his hands in surrender.

"Easy dude," he pleaded. "It was only a suggestion." Cyborg responded by grabbing Beast Boy and giving him a noogie. Beast Boy yelped, and waved his arms wildly. "Okay, okay!" He yelped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Raven folded her arms and rolled her dark eyes at the boys' antics. She half-expected smoke to start coming off of Beast Boy's head. She turned and surveyed the map up on the gigantic screen. A flashing dot indicated the location of the disturbance. Raven focussed upon the dot. An icy-coldness began to spread through her body. Raven couldn't tear herself away from the presence. The icy feeling shot through her veins. Raven gasped, and her body stiffened unnaturally.

Beast Boy managed to free himself from Cyborg's robotic arms. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and his sensitive hearing picked up a slight gasp. He looked up and saw Raven's body stiffen, her dark eyes rolling up inside her head. Then her body pitched foreword. Reacting quickly, Beast Boy jumped towards her, and caught Raven in his arms. Her dark eyes refocused, and she looked up at him.

"Easy, I've got you," he assured her. Raven slumped against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder, and moaned softly. Beast Boy picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Although Raven was a few inches taller than him, Beast Boy didn't have any problems doing this. Raven shivered violently, her grey skin paler than usual. "I'll be right back." Beast Boy promised. Then he ran to the kitchen, poured some water into the kettle, and put it onto an element. Then he ran out of the living room.

Morphing into a cheetah, Beast Boy speedily reached his destination. He reverted back to his human form and stood in front of the door, debating whether or not this was a good idea. But Raven was cold, and he wanted to help her. Tentatively, Beast Boy opened the door and stuck his head inside the forbidden room. Raven's room. He scanned the floor for the item that he was looking for, and saw nothing. He edged inside of her room, all his senses on high alert. He crept towards Raven's closet, and gingerly opened it. After having been sucked into Raven's mind through a mirror, Beast Boy wasn't taking any chances of stumbling into any unfriendly domains.

He was relieved to find what he was looking for, and not a portal into a hostile alien world. He reached foreword and grabbed a blue hooded cloak from a hanger. Then he exited Raven's room quickly, and headed back to the living room. Raven was rubbing her arms with her hands, her black leotard not providing much warmth. Beast Boy went over and handed her the cloak.

"Thank-you," she pulled the cloak around her, and pulled the hood up over her head. Then she frowned. "Wait. This means you…"

"Went into your room, yeah," Beast Boy scuffed the toe of his shoe on the floor. "I know I'm not supposed to go in there, but I hated seeing you so cold. Please don't hurt me." He raised his hands in front of him as he said this. Ready to fend off Raven if he had to. The sound of the kettle boiling saved him, and he raced towards the kitchen. As he poured the steaming water into the tea-pot, he glanced back over at Raven. She was still shivering violently. Beast Boy put a tea-bag into the pot. "Be right back again." He promised and left the living room for the second time.

Morphing into a cheetah again, Beast Boy quickly made his way to his own room. He opened his door, and stepped over the piles of clothes that were strewn across the floor. He walked over to his closet and opened it. Once he had opened the closet, a pile of clothes fell down onto him. Beast Boy stuck his head out of the pile of clothes and was met by the sight of a toy monkey holding a pair of symbols.

"Help me," it chimed in a high-pitched voice. "Help me, help me, help me count: one, two, three …"

"I really should get rid of that thing," Beast Boy muttered, and pulled himself out of the pile of clothes. Then he began to go through the pile, throwing clothes, pillows, and comic books over his shoulder. Finally he found what he was looking for. A black fuzzy blanket. He had bought this as a gift for Raven, but had never plucked up the courage to give it to her. Now he could. Beast Boy climbed over the piles of clothes, and exited his room. He ran towards the living room.

Beast Boy made his way to where the other Titans were sitting. They weren't even trying to help Raven. They just sat there. Beast Boy walked around the couch. Raven was lying, curled up in a little ball on the couch. She was still shivering. Beast Boy swallowed hard, and began to tuck the black fuzzy blanket around her. Raven's dark eyes opened, and regarded him intently.

"Thank-you," she murmured. Beast Boy grinned toothily in response, and made his way back over to the kitchen. He opened up the cupboard and pulled down a blue mug. He poured the tea into the mug, and stirred in some sugar and milk.

"So, what happened Raven?" Robin finally spoke.

"Dude, give her a break," Beast Boy exclaimed as he walked back over to the couch. Robin crossed his arms over his chest. Raven struggled into a sitting position. Beast Boy held out the mug to her, and she took it gratefully.

"It's okay Beast Boy," she murmured after she had taken a sip. She pulled the fuzzy warm blanket tighter around her slender body. Beast Boy plopped down on the couch next to her. There was an awkward silence as Raven took another sip of her tea. Robin and Beast Boy scowled at each other.

"Friends, are you having a match of the staring?" a sweet voice cut through the silence. Robin's expression immediately softened as the speaker made her way over to the couch. She was tall, and her skin was slightly orange. Her long auburn hair framed green eyes. She was clad in a purple mini-skirt, purple and mauve thigh-high boots, and a purple and mauve high-necked sleeveless top that exposed her slender midriff. On her forearms were mauve fingerless gloves, and around her right bicep was a mauve band.

"Nah," Cyborg replied, shrugging his massive shoulders. "B.B. and Robin are just ticked off with each other." This answer only made the girl more distressed.

"But why are they the ticked off?" she implored. Her unusual speaking habits were due to the fact that she was actually an extraterrestrial.

"It's not important Starfire," Robin replied hastily, shooting Cyborg an ugly look. Cyborg just grinned in response. It was painfully obvious that the Boy Wonder and the alien had feelings for each other, but neither of them would admit it.

"Yes it is!" Beast Boy exclaimed jumping up. "You're not giving Raven a chance to recover. In case you haven't noticed dude, she's in a lot of pain!" He clenched his fists angrily. Robin stared down at him in shock. From her spot on the couch, Raven reached out and put a gentle hand on Beast Boy's arm. The green Titan immediately relaxed, shot Robin an ugly look, and plopped back down beside her.

"Man, since when do you care so much about Raven?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy's olive-green cheeks began to turn red, and he scowled at the robotic Titan while muttering something inaudible. "What's that?" Cyborg teased, leaning over and cupping a hand to his robotic ear.

"Enough!" Raven's interrupted darkly. "He's concerned because he heard me scream this morning. The presence that's causing the disturbance is unlike anything I've ever sensed before." She shivered again and stood up, still wrapped in the fuzzy blanket. "We should go stop it."

"You're okay to fight?" Robin asked. Raven nodded.

"Alright y'all, to the T-car!" Cyborg announced. Raven levitated her empty mug to the kitchen and put it in the sink. Then she pulled off the blanket and held it out to Beast Boy.

"Thanks," she said. Beast Boy gently pushed her hands away.

"It's a gift," he replied softly. "Keep it." He looked up, and his deep-green eyes locked with her dark ones. For a moment, neither Titan spoke.

"Come on you two!" Cyborg called. Beast Boy and Raven's cheeks both burned with embarrassment. They climbed into the T-car, avoiding each other's gaze. Soon Cyborg pulled up in front of Cook's Electronic Super Store. The Titans climbed out, and entered the building. An electric figure was throwing the equipment around the room. "Oh no, not the particle accelerator!" Cyborg exclaimed in horror.

"What kind of Electronics store has a particle accelerator?" Robin asked.

"A good one," Cyborg answered. Robin shrugged.

"Um what's a party call axe-a-later?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a particle accelerator!" Cyborg corrected. "It's a device that accelerates atoms close to the speed of light, and collides them together in order to break them down into quarks."

"Huh?" Beast Boy hadn't followed a word.

"It bashes tiny things," Raven summarized.

"Oh," Beast Boy responded. Cyborg rolled his human eye. An unearthly howl brought their attention back to the scene in front of them. The figure was facing them now. It looked human, but was made purely of electricity. "So does anyone want to tell me who Mr. Zappy Electric Dude is?" He asked.

"I am Electus!" the figure shouted. The voice consisted of two separate voices. One of the voices sounded like Overload, and the other the Titans did not recognize. The figure jumped towards them, emitting another unearthly howl.

"Teen Titans go!" Robin shouted. The Titans sprang forewords to meet their enemy.

"Try to soak him," Cyborg said. "That's how we defeated Overload." Starfire shot green energy bolts up at the ceiling. The sprinkler system activated, pouring rain down on the Titans. Instead of defeating Electus, the water only seemed to enrage him. He took a wild swing and knocked Beast Boy, who was currently a leopard, into the wall.

"Do we have a plan B?" Raven asked dully. She flew over to Beast Boy, and helped him to his feet. The green Titan was dazed, but otherwise unharmed. Starfire flew at Electus, pelting him with star-bolts. This had absolutely no affect on the villain whatsoever. He sent an electricity beam at Starfire. She screamed, and fell to the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed. He glared at Electus, and charged at him. Robin landed a punch to Electus' stomach area, and a shock wave went through his body. Robin staggered backwards and threw some of his freezing bird-a-rangs at Electus. Ice covered the villain's body, and the Titans were about to heave a sigh of relief when the ice exploded sending Robin flying into the wall.

"Robin!" Cyborg exclaimed, and charged at the electric villain. The villain simply grabbed Cyborg. "What are you doing?" Cyborg asked fearfully. Electricity began flowing through his circuits. "You're messing with my circuits! You're going to blow…" Cyborg's robotic eye went dull, and he dropped to the ground.

"Guess it's my turn," Raven mused. Her eyes glowed white. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A stream of black energy flew towards Electus. He screeched as it came into contact with him. Raven pelted him with some projectiles. These didn't have too much of an effect on Electus. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, it happened to be a radio, and threw it at her. Raven disappeared and materialized a few feet away. Electus pelted a microwave at her. Raven disappeared and reappeared only to be struck by the particle accelerator. The force of the impact sent her into the wall, and forced all the air out of her lungs.

Electus charged at her. Raven's lungs screamed for oxygen, but in vain. Suddenly a green Tyrannosaurus Rex slammed into the electric villain. Upon the contact, Beast Boy alternated between his dinosaur and his human form a few times. Finally, he reverted to his human form, and was swatted away by Electus. Air finally flew into Raven's lungs.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled, and hurled the particle accelerator back at the villain. It caught him off guard, and sent him back a few feet. Raven began pelting him with bolts of black energy. Electus shrieked in pain each time one struck him. Raven summoned her strength and sent a wave of black energy at him. There was a flash of light, and an unearthly howl. Raven shielded her eyes against the light. Electricity seared through her body as Electus grabbed her. She screamed, and tried to phase out of his grasp. She couldn't. Electus cackled horribly.

A green ox barrelled into Electus. The villain dropped Raven in surprise, and Beast Boy raced to catch her before she hit the ground. Electus howled again, turned and disappeared into the power lines. Beast Boy looked down at Raven. She was still a bit dazed, but otherwise unharmed. Colour returned to Cyborg's eye as his systems rebooted. Starfire sat up and rubbed her head. Robin sat up and scanned the store.

"Where did he go?" he demanded.

"Power lines," Beast Boy jerked his head in the direction of the power lines.

"Titans, follow him!" Robin leapt to his feet.

"Slow down dude," Beast Boy implored. "We just got our butts kicked and we don't even know where he's going."

"I do," Raven replied. "I can sense him. His presence is getting weaker."

"I can also track him through my scanners," Cyborg piped up. He began typing on one of his arms. Raven closed her eyes and focussed on Electus' presence. He was travelling along the power lines. She followed him until he began to slow down. Mentally she jumped ahead of him to see where he was headed.

"Amity Park," she murmured opening her dark eyes. "He's going to Amity Park."

"My sensors say the same thing," Cyborg confirmed. "Looks like we're heading to Amity Park."


	2. Chapter 2 Crossing Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

**Author's Comments: Thank-you Blueyedgirl for being the 100th reviewer of Teen Titans: Love Hurts! Again, thanks to Phantom5656 for helping me write this. Seriously you guys need to go to his profile and tell him how awesome he is because this whole thing is mostly his idea! Well if no one else does, I'll say it. You rock Phantom5656!**

Chapter 2 – Crossing Over

The bedroom was dark. A teenaged boy lay on his side on the bed, the covers pulled up over his shoulders. His eyes flew open, and he sat up with a start. His bright-blue eyes scanned the wall, and rested on the clock that hung there. When he saw the time, he yelped and threw back the sheets.

"Oh man!" he exclaimed and jumped out of bed. "I overslept!" Two rings of white energy surrounded the boy and traveled across his body. His striped pyjamas became a black costume with a flaming letter 'D' emblazed on the chest. White gloves and boots covered his hands and feet. His jet-black hair became white, and his eyes became a glowing green. He lifted up off the ground and flew out his window. "Sam and Tucker are going to kill me!" He exclaimed.

The boy put on a burst of speed, and quickly reached his destination. The park. Sitting on a bench was a dark-skinned boy in glasses, a red backwards cap, yellow shirt, green pants, and beige hiking boots. Beside him sat a pale girl with jet-black hair pulled up in a half-ponytail. She was wearing a black plaid skirt, black tank-top, purple tights, and black knee-high boots. Danny touched down in front of them, and smiled sheepishly.

"Geez, took you long enough," the girl muttered darkly.

"Sorry Sam," the boy apologized. "I must have been more tired than I thought. This ghost-fighting is cutting into my sleep big-time."

"Tucker and I got here on time," Sam pointed out. "And we fight the ghosts too Danny." Danny scuffed the toe of his boot on the ground.

"I said I was sorry," he muttered. Tucker yawned widely.

"Speaking of sleep," he said. "If we get patrol done early, we can all get some."

"Don't count on it," Sam replied darkly. "Danny's beauty sleep has cost us an hour and a half's worth of patrol." Danny and Tucker groaned simultaneously.

"Oh man," Danny ran his white-gloved hand through his hair. "I was out for that long?"

"Yup," Sam confirmed. Danny groaned again. "I can see the headlines now, 'Local Ghost-Boy, Inviso-Bill captured due to lack of sleep.'" Danny flinched at the nickname the town had given him.

"I really need a publicist," he muttered. He lifted up off the ground again. "Alright, let's get moving."

- Scene Break -

Danny struggled to stay awake as he flew over the city. So far the night had been ghost-free. He Tucker and Sam had split up to cover more ground. Danny yawned for what seemed like the billionth time that night. He figured that the sun would be rising soon, and he'd have to head home and get ready for school.

Danny groaned. Being a teenaged super-hero definitely had its disadvantages. He stretched in mid-flight, and gazed dully over the buildings in front of him. Everything was starting to blur under his tired eyes. He turned around, and began to head back when his Fenton Phone buzzed.

"Danny get over here," Sam's voice crackled in his ear. "The Box Ghost is back." Danny rolled his eyes. The Box Ghost was more of a nuisance than a threat. He kept on popping up despite the fact that Danny had sent him back into the Ghost Zone many times. The Box Ghost was incredibly stupid.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Nasty Burger," Sam replied. "You better hurry, he's…" Sam's sentence ended in a startled cry, and the Fenton Phone went dead. Danny put on a burst of speed, and flew towards the Nasty Burger.

The Nasty Burger was dark, having been closed for the night. Danny swooped down, and phased his head through the wall. A rotund figure floated in the corner laughing. Danny couldn't see Sam or Tucker anywhere. Then he spotted a pile of boxes a few feet away from the Box Ghost. Danny phased completely through the wall.

"Fear me!" the ghost cried. "For I am the Box Ghost! Feel my cardboard wrath!" Danny lazily dodged some cardboard boxes that flew towards him. "I will wreak cardboard havoc upon the world! Ha ha ha!" The Box Ghost was obviously trying to be sinister. Unfortunately for him, he was failing miserably. Danny crossed his arms over his chest. The Box Ghost blinked a few times. "You dare mock the Box Ghost?" He shook his fist at Danny. "Well prepare to meet your doom!" He sent some more boxes at Danny. Danny became transparent, and the boxes simply flew through him.

"Danny!" Sam poked her head out of the pile of boxes that she and Tucker were buried in. "Catch!" She chucked a thermos at Danny. Danny caught it and smirked at the Box Ghost.

"You cannot hope to defeat the Box Ghost!" the ghost cried, shaking his fist at Danny. Danny unscrewed the thermos cap, and a green force-field shot out and grabbed the Box Ghost. "No!" The Box Ghost cried. "You cannot defeat the Box Ghost! I will be back ghost-boy!" And with that, he disappeared inside the thermos. Danny shook his head.

"You really think he'd learn," he mused. Then he floated over to the pile of boxes. He pushed some of them aside to reveal Sam. Gently he picked her up, and carried her out of the pile. He put her down a few feet away. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Sam nodded. She glanced up at him, and their eyes locked. It felt to Danny like her violet eyes were boring into him. He felt exposed, but couldn't bring himself to look away. He was still holding her, his gloved hands on her slender waist. Their faces were only inches apart. Danny felt his heart-rate increase.

"Hello?" Tucker's voice startled Danny and Sam. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Danny looked at Sam, and his cheeks turned red. So did hers.

"Sorry Tucker," Danny muttered, and floated over to the pile of boxes. He reached in, grabbed Tucker's arm and dragged him out.

"Ow!" Tucker whined. "Why don't I get carried? You carried Sam." Danny's cheeks burned. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but couldn't think of an answer. Suddenly, pain shot through his back. Danny let out a cry of pain, and fell to his knees. Sam immediately rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Danny stood up unsteadily. Sam held him.

"Yeah," he grimaced. "I think so."

"Whoa!" Tucker exclaimed. "Man, your costume has a big hole burnt in the back!" Danny reached over his shoulder. He could feel the burnt edges of his costume. He looked around, wondering what had caused it. The sound of sparks caught his attention. The sign for the Nasty Burger was crackling. It kept turning on and off intermittently. Danny frowned.

"That's odd," he murmured.

"What?" Sam asked. Danny was about to tell her about the sparking sign when a bright white light streamed from it, knocking the three friends down.

Danny shielded his eyes, and tried to see what was happening. As abruptly as it had started, the bright light vanished. Hovering above the ground was a figure made of pure electricity. It looked like Technus. The figure let out an unearthly howl, and the three friends blocked their ears. The figure advanced upon them.

"Danny, what is that?" Sam asked.

"I am Electus!" the figure shouted. The voice was definitely Technus', but there was also a second voice that Danny didn't recognize. He wondered why his ghost-sense hadn't alerted him to this creature's presence. The figure bellowed again, and charged foreword. Danny quickly pushed Sam and Tucker out of the way. Electus took a swing at him, but Danny managed to dodge the attack. He floated up into the air, and flew at the electric villain. His fists connected with Electus, and Danny cried out as electricity coursed through his body.

Electus cackled menacingly. He grabbed Danny by the neck. Danny desperately tried to attack his assailant, but to no avail. Electus cackled, and began to tighten his grip around Danny's neck. Electricity flowed through Danny's body, and he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He gasped for air desperately. The world was beginning to swim in front of his eyes. His lungs burned with the lack of oxygen, and his body felt like it was on fire. He struggled in vain to escape from the clutches of the electric villain.

Abruptly, Electus dropped Danny with a howl. Danny fell to the ground, his body smoking. He looked up to see Sam holding a smoking ecto-gun. She walked towards him, still pointing the ecto-gun at Electus. The electric villain howled again. Sam shot several ecto-lasers at the creature. They seemed to weaken him, but not very much.

"You get away from him," Sam growled at Electus. "Or else you'll wish that you crossed over a long time ago!" Electus howled, and charged at her. For a terrible moment, Sam didn't move. Then she shot some more ecto-lasers at him. This forced Electus back. "Eat that!" She yelled and shot more lasers at him. "And that, and that!" Sam pulled the trigger again, but nothing happened. Electus turned and growled at her. Sam discovered a post-it note on the gun. "'Dear Maddie, forgot to properly charge Fenton ecto-gun. Sincerely, Jack. P.S. Can I have a cookie?'" She read in dismay. She looked up in time to see Electus swing his arm at her.

Danny watched in horror as Sam was thrown against the wall. He was still in a lot of pain, but he had to help her. Gritting his teeth, Danny got to his feet and shot a ghost ray at Electus' back. The villain spun around and growled at him.

"Get away from her!" Danny growled. Electus let out another unearthly howl, and charged at the ghost-boy.

- Scene Break -

"Make a left here," Raven instructed. Cyborg turned the wheel of the T-car accordingly.

"Are we there yet?" Beast Boy asked.

"For the hundredth time Beast Boy," Raven turned and glared at him, "no!" Beast Boy sighed, and tilted his head back so that he was staring at the roof of the T-car.

"This is taking forever," he whined.

"Don't make me throw you out of the car," Raven threatened. This silenced the green Titan for a while. "Make another left here." She instructed. Again, Cyborg turned the wheel of the T-car accordingly. "His presence is getting stronger." Raven murmured. "He must be close by."

"Dude," Beast Boy piped up again. "Are we there yet?" Before anyone could respond, someone was thrown into the T-car's windshield. Cyborg slammed on the breaks.

"Does that answer your question?" Raven asked Beast Boy icily. The T-car swerved to a halt, and the Titans piled out of the car. The sound of Electus' howl made them turn around. The villain was standing outside what looked like a fast-food restaurant.

"Teen Titans go!" Robin yelled.

"And this'll be take two," Raven grumbled to herself. She flew towards the electric villain.

"Eat this static breath!" Cyborg yelled, and shot his sonic cannon at Electus. The creature simply absorbed the attack, and grew larger. "Uh, okay." Cyborg's human eye blinked. "Maybe not." He dodged out of the way as Electus shot a bolt of electricity at him.

"Dude, since when can he do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Apparently since now," Raven replied in her usual monotone. Beast Boy scowled at her.

"I can see that Raven," he muttered.

"You asked," she replied with a shrug. Beast Boy shot her an ugly look, and then morphed into a panda bear. He came up behind Electus and wrapped his paws around him. Electus cackled, and sent electric shock waves through Beast Boy. The green Titan switched between his human form and his panda form a few times before finally reverting to his human form and falling to the ground. "Smooth." Raven said sarcastically. Beast Boy glared at her, and struggled to his feet.

"B.B. duck!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy turned just in time to be struck by a bolt of lightning. He cried out in pain, and fell to his knees again. "You are so going to pay for that!" Cyborg roared. He ran at Electus and went to punch him.

"Cyborg wait!" Robin yelled. "He'll just…" Cyborg's fist connected with Electus. Electricity flowed through his robotic prosthetics until he fell to the ground. His circuits blown. "Short-circuit you again." Robin finished.

"Cy!" Beast Boy jumped to his feet, and leaped at Electus. In mid-jump, he morphed into a tiger and took an angry swipe at Electus with his claws. Electus dodged the attack, and brought down a fist onto Beast Boy's back. The electric shock reverted Beast Boy back into his human form.

Cackling, Electus picked Beast Boy up by the neck. The green Titan squirmed, and tried to morph. The electricity flowing through his body made this nearly impossible, and Electus was cutting off his air supply. Electus dropped Beast Boy with a howl and turned around. Raven was hovering in front of him, her eyes glowing white.

"Get away from him," she growled, and pelted Electus with black energy. Electus was forced backwards by her attack. He tripped over a box and fell down. Raven touched down next to Beast Boy. "You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he rubbed his head. "Thanks."

"No problem," a hint of a smile crossed Raven's grey lips. Both Titans looked up at the sounds of Starfire's star-bolts. The beautiful alien was pelting Electus with green energy. Like Cyborg's sonic cannon, Electus only absorbed these attacks. What looked like a whip made of electricity formed in Electus' hand. He sent it towards her, and Starfire screamed as the whip wrapped around her and began to electrocute her. Electus cackled again.

"Starfire!" Robin cried out. He ran at Electus, pelting him with smoke-bombs. Electus grunted, and let go of Starfire. She fell, and Robin was barely able to catch her before she hit the ground.

Starfire moaned, and Robin gently put her on the ground. Smoke was rising off her body. Angrily, Robin took out his bow-staff and twirled it. Electus wasn't impressed. He charged at the Boy Wonder. Using his bow-staff, Robin vaulted over Electus. Once behind the villain, he swung the bow-staff at Electus' back. The staff connected, conducting electricity into Robin. Finally the Boy Wonder collapsed to the ground.

"Looks like it's just the two of us now," Beast Boy said nervously.

"Three," an unfamiliar voice made the two Titans turn around. The figure of a teenaged boy was floating a few feet away. He was wearing a black costume, and white gloves and boots. His hair was white, and his eyes were a glowing green. Raven recognized him as the person who had smashed into the windshield of the T-car.

"And you are?" Raven asked.

"Danny Phantom," he replied. The two Titans just looked at him. "Inviso-Bill?" He tried. Still no response. His shoulders drooped and he sighed. "I really need a publicist."

"You can worry about that later dude," Beast Boy said. Electus sprang foreword un-expectantly, pinning Raven to the ground. She screamed as electricity flowed through her. "No!" Beast Boy yelled, and morphed into a battering-ram. He galloped towards Electus, and head-butted him. Pain shot through Beast Boy's head as Electus shocked him. He reverted back into his human form again. "Oh man, this is not good." He muttered. He barely had time to jump out of the way before Electus took another swing at him. "Augh!" Beast Boy yelled as Electus tried to strike him with his electric whip. Beast Boy's agility got him away from most of the attacks. However, the whip caught him by the ankle in mid-jump. Beast Boy screamed, and fell to the ground, his body convulsing violently.

Danny flew at Electus, and pelted him with ghost-rays. The electric villain howled, and tried to fend off the attacks without much success. Electus uncoiled the whip from around Beast Boy's ankle, and sent it at Danny. The ghost-boy caught it and grimaced as electricity shot through his body.

"Go Ghost-Stinger!" he yelled. A blast of green shot through the whip towards Electus. The electric villain was forced backwards with this attack. He shot some lightning bolts at Danny, who dodged them. A stray blast knocked Danny out of the air, and he cried out in pain. Electus shot electricity bolts through the ghost-boy's body. Danny screamed, his body convulsing violently. Electus advanced and raised his hands for another attack. Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. It didn't come. Confused, he opened his eyes. A black force-field surrounded him.

"Leave him alone," Electus turned towards the source of the voice. Raven was floating in front of him, her eyes glowing white. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled. Black energy poured from her hands and hit Electus hard. He screeched, falling backwards.

Beast Boy looked up. He watched as Raven crushed Electus between to massive slabs of concrete. Her shield was still up around the boy. Beast Boy realized that she was protecting him. He frowned. Raven didn't even know this guy, and she was protecting him. Jealousy coursed through his body followed by confusion. He wondered why the thought of Raven protecting some other guy bothered him so much. After all, she protected Robin a lot. This thought sparked another feeling of jealousy. He always had been jealous of the Boy Wonder. He wondered if it was because Raven paid more attention to Robin than she did to him. Beast Boy was startled by his own thoughts.

Electus roared, bringing Beast Boy back to reality. The creature charged at Raven. A bunch of spikes erupted through the ground, and imprisoned Electus. A nearby street-light glowed black and lifted off of the ground, a chunk of asphalt coming with it. Raven used her telekinetic powers to bend the street-lamp around Electus' spiked prison. Electus growled, and phased through his prison. Raven hovered, ready for attack. Instead of attacking, Electus turned and jumped into some nearby cables. Raven touched back down, and walked over towards Danny. She knelt beside him, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. Danny struggled to focus.

"That was amazing," he replied weakly. Raven smiled. Beast Boy felt another rush of jealousy. She had just smiled at someone that she didn't even know. Danny went limp in Raven's arms. Two rings of white appeared and travelled across his body. They revealed striped pyjamas, and jet-black hair.

"Danny!" Raven looked up to see two other teenagers running towards her. A Goth-girl dropped to her knees next to the unconscious young man. "Danny wake up! Come on, you have to wake up!"

"Calm down," Raven instructed. The girl looked up at her. "Panicking is pointless. Your friend will be fine. He's just exhausted from the fight." The girl nodded, and bit her lip. "I need to heal him." Raven continued. "Is there a safe place that we can bring him?"

"Yeah," the girl replied. "His house."

"Alright," Raven said. She stood up, still holding the unconscious young man in her arms. The Goth-girl seemed surprised at Raven's strength.

"Hey Sam," the other teenager, a dark-skinned boy called. "Check this out!" He was standing next to Cyborg. "I've never seen technology like this! It's really advanced!" He reached out to touch Cyborg's head. The human eye of the cybernetic Titan flew open. The boy yelped and jumped back.

"Oh man," Cyborg rubbed his head, and stood up. "My circuits are going to be messed up for weeks now!" He saw the boy in Raven's arms. "Uh, who is he?"

"He needs our help," Raven replied. Cyborg nodded, walked towards her, and took Danny's unconscious form into his powerful arms. Sam and Tucker stood staring. "Why don't you make yourselves useful and wake our friends?" Raven asked icily. The two teenagers jumped, and did as they were told. Soon Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire joined Raven and Cyborg.

They followed Sam to a house that had a sign saying 'Fenton Works.' Raven walked up and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, a woman in a blue jumpsuit opened the door. Behind her stood a massive man in an orange and black jumpsuit. He was balding. When the woman saw Danny in Cyborg's arms, she gasped.

"Danny!" she cried. "What on Earth happened?"

"Uh," Sam and Tucker looked at each other nervously.

"He was taken hostage by a half-ghost villain," Raven replied. "He's been hurt. I need to heal him."

"Of course of course," the woman opened the door. "Please come right in." The Titans, followed by Sam and Tucker trooped into the living room. The woman turned to Raven and opened her mouth to speak. Her eyes widened. "You – you're Raven!" She stuttered. "Of the Teen Titans!" Raven nodded. Sam and Tucker's eyes widened as they realized for the first time who the Titans were.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam exclaimed running towards Raven. "I'm your biggest fan! I love your look!"

"Uh, thanks," Raven replied. The Goth-girl noticed Beast Boy.

"Hey, you're Beast Boy," she said. "I'm a recyclo-vegetarian." Beast Boy's large green ears perked.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed.

"Wow Maddie," the man exclaimed. "The Teen Titans in our house! I have to go get my action figures!"

"I have to tell Jazz!" exclaimed Maddie. "She won't believe it! I can't believe it Jack, the Teen Titans!"

"That means that you're Cyborg!" Tucker exclaimed. The robotic Titan nodded. "Oh man, you're so cool! Your tech is unlike anything I've ever seen." His gaze turned to Starfire. "Hello!" He exclaimed and sidled over to her. "My name's Tucker Foley, that's 'T,' 'F, for 'too fine.'" He grinned up at her. Starfire gazed curiously down at him. Robin cleared his throat loudly, and gave Tucker an ugly look before moving closer to Starfire.

"Your son needs to rest," he stated to Danny's parents.

"Of course, of course," Maddie agreed. "His room is upstairs." Jack had already left the room in search of his Teen Titan action figures.

The Titans, followed by Sam and Tucker, trooped up the stairs into Danny's bedroom. Cyborg laid the boy down on his bed. Raven pulled up a chair, and placed one of her hands over his chest. She closed her eyes, and energy shield spread across Danny's body. Sam nervously watched over Raven's shoulder.

"So uh, what are you doing in Amity Park anyway?" Tucker asked Robin.

"Electus," replied the Boy Wonder. "He attacked us in Jump City, so we followed him here." He began to fill Tucker in on the details. Tucker listened in awe. Beast Boy soon became bored, and began to wander around Danny's room. Starfire followed him, accidentally hitting a collage with her head.

"Eep!" she exclaimed, and almost blasted it. When she saw what it was, she floated up and examined it. "I have never seen such a whimsical device!" She gushed. She reached out to touch it. The collage began to turn, and Starfire yelped as she became entangled in it.

Beast Boy examined some of Danny's model rockets. He began to fly it around, making rocket-like noises. Beast Boy tripped and fell on the ground, breaking the model. Panicking, the green Titan opened the nearest drawer, and stuffed the broken model inside. On the bed, Danny groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around. A dark girl was sitting next to him.

"Sam?" he asked weakly.

"Not quite," a gravely voice replied. Danny's vision cleared. Sam was standing beside the speaker. The speaker was dressed in a black leotard, and a blue cloak. Her skin was grey, her hair was purple, her eyes were dark and framed by slender black eyebrows, and in the middle of her forehead was a red gem. It only took a moment for it to register who this speaker was.

"Augh!" Danny exclaimed. He jumped backwards, and fell off the bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward Roommates

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

**Author's Comments: I know I've mentioned this at the beginning of the previous two chapters, but without the help of Phantom5656, this story would not be possible. So I'll say it again. You rock Phantom5656! A warning to everyone, I'll probably say something similar to this at the beginning of each chapter of this story. That's how grateful I am. I encourage all of you to do the same. Go to his profile and send him a private message telling him how awesome he is! Seriously! Do it!**

Chapter 3 – Awkward Roommates

Danny opened his eyes. He was sitting in his swim-trunks on a towel on the beach. Danny frowned. He didn't remember leaving his room. Shrugging, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Danny jumped at Sam's voice. He turned to see her sitting down next to him. She was in her black swimsuit, black broad-rimmed hat and veil, and bat winged cape.

"Uh, nowhere," Danny shrugged. Sam smiled, and stood up.

"Can I come with?" she asked.

"Sure," Danny agreed. He certainly wasn't going to complain about getting some time alone with Sam. They began to walk. Danny glanced over at Sam. She met his gaze, and Danny felt his cheeks begin to burn. Tentatively, Danny reached out and took Sam's hand in his. Sam began to blush as well, and they continued to walk, hand-in-hand.

They walked for a while, and then turned to look out at the now setting sun. Danny turned and gazed at Sam. The setting sun cast colourful patterns across her pale skin. Danny could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest. She looked absolutely beautiful. Sam leaned towards him.

"Danny?" she whispered.

"Yes?" his reply was also a whisper. Sam leaned closer so that her lips were right next to his ear. He could feel her breath on his neck, and a slight shiver ran down his spine.

"Danny, wake up" she insisted.

"Huh?" Danny frowned.

"Danny, wake up!" she insisted louder.

"What are you…" he began, but Sam grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Danny, wake up!" she yelled.

- Scene Break -

Danny's eyes flew open. Sam was shaking his shoulders. Her face only inches from his. Danny let out a surprised yelp, and jumped backwards, falling off of the bed. A shield of black energy caught him before he hit the ground. Danny blinked in surprise as the shield lifted him up and dumped him back on his bed.

"Do you always get up like that?" a gravely voice asked. Danny turned towards the voice. Raven was sitting on one of the chairs with her arms crossed. The rest of the Teen Titans were scattered across the room except for one.

"Hey aren't there supposed to be five of you?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Robin replied.

"Then where's…"Danny began.

"Um, up here," he glanced up to see Starfire tangled up in his collage. Cyborg went over, and helped untangle the alien.

"So you're the Teen Titans?" he asked. They nodded. "That is so cool!" He exclaimed. "So who's who?"

"I'm Robin," the Boy Wonder extended his hand in greeting. Danny shook it. "This is Cyborg." He gestured to the robotic Titan standing to his left.

"Hey man!" Cyborg grinned and gave Danny a fist-bang.

"Beast Boy," Robin gestured to the green Titan on his right.

"Dude," Beast Boy gave Danny a high-five.

"Starfire," Robin shot an affectionate look over at the alien princess. She flew over to Danny and hovered in front of him.

"Please you must tell me," Starfire insisted. "Who are you? Where are you from? How did you get here? What is your favourite colour? And do you wish to be my friend?"

"My name's Danny Fenton," Danny answered her first question. "I live here. You guys brought me here. Blue. And sure." Starfire gasped, and enveloped Danny in a bone-crushing hug.

"Welcome, new friend," she gushed before letting him go. Danny gasped for air.

"And you've already met Raven," Robin gestured to the dark girl on the chair.

"Um hi," she said, her voice relatively toneless. She reminded him of Sam. Then Danny realized that he was not in his ghost-form.

"Oh man!" he exclaimed. "My secret identity!"

"Calm down," Raven instructed levelly. "I took care of it." Danny sighed in relief.

"So what are you doing here in Amity Park anyway?" he asked.

"Electus," Robin answered. "He used to be an enemy of ours named Overload. Then he became Electus, and attacked us in Jump City. So we followed him here. Do you have any idea why he'd come here?" Danny shook his head.

"No clue," he replied, running his hand through his jet-black hair. "I only fight ghosts."

"That's so cool dude," Beast Boy exclaimed. "How do you find them?"

"Uh, I can sense them," Danny replied. "It's sort of hard to explain. Whenever a ghost is around my breath fogs, and I feel sort of cold."

"That's what I've been feeling," Raven said. "Except for the fogging breath anyway."

"So then is Electus some sort of ghost?" Robin asked. Danny shook his head.

"I don't think so," he replied. "My Ghost-Sense would have gone off." The Titans were all silent, pondering the situation. Beast Boy scratched his head. He had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Dude, maybe Electus is only half ghost," he mused aloud. "Like Danny." He jerked his thumb at the ghost-boy as he said this. Raven stared at him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Beast Boy, that is…" she began. Beast Boy cringed, expecting her to say something mean. "The single good theory that you've ever had."

"What?" Beast Boy and the other Titans asked simultaneously. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We know that Electus was formed of Overload right?" The Titans nodded. Danny, Tucker and Sam, just shrugged. "Overload must have accidentally fused with one of the ghosts that Danny fights. Why else would Electus come here?"

"Where did Electus attack you?" Danny asked.

"Cook's Electronic Super Store," Robin replied.

"He broke the particle accelerator!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"You have a particle accelerator in your electronics store?" Tucker asked in awe.

"Had," Cyborg replied sadly. Tucker whistled.

"That's one awesome electronics store," he exclaimed.

"What kind of electronics store has a particle accelerator?" Sam asked.

"A good one!" Tucker and Cyborg retorted simultaneously.

"What's a particle accelerator?" Danny asked.

"It bashes tiny stuff," Beast Boy replied.

"Oh," the ghost-boy frowned. "Wait, if he was in an electronics store, then that must mean…" He, Tucker and Sam came to the realization at the same time. "Technus!"

"Well that makes sense!" Sam exclaimed. "Electus did sound like Technus, and he looks like him too. Except he's made purely out of electricity."

"Why didn't I see it before?" Danny asked angrily.

"Don't beat yourself up," Raven replied. Beast Boy stared at her. "It's pointless to be angry with yourself about this now."

"Please new friends," Starfire spoke up. "Who is this Technus?" Danny got out of bed, and turned on his computer. He opened up one of the files. Sam went over, and stood beside him.

"Technus is a ghost obsessed with controlling electric devices," she explained.

"And he has really lame terminology," Danny added. Sam grinned at him. Beast Boy leaned over to Tucker.

"Dude, are they dating or something?" he asked softly. Tucker snorted.

"I wish," he replied.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Never mind," Tucker muttered. Beast Boy shrugged, and went back to staring up at the ceiling.

"Thanks a lot Danny," Robin said at length. "And thanks for your help earlier too, but you should just leave Electus to us now." Danny opened his mouth to protest.

"He's coming with us," Raven informed the Boy Wonder. Robin, Danny, and Beast Boy turned and stared at Raven. "In case you hadn't noticed Robin, Danny's the only other one who can even put a scratch on Electus. Or were you not paying attention the last two times that you got your butt kicked by him?" Robin scowled, but he knew Raven was right.

"We'll put it to a vote," he decided. "All those opposed to having Danny help us, raise their hand." Robin and Cyborg raised their hands.

"No offence man," Cyborg said to Danny.

"All those in favour?" Robin asked. Starfire and Raven raised their hands. Everyone turned to look at Beast Boy. The green Titan looked from Robin to Raven. Sweat began to trickle down his back. Part of him didn't want Danny to help them. He didn't really know why, he just didn't. On the other hand, Raven trusted Danny. And although the thought of that made Beast Boy slightly angry, he figured that if Raven trusted Danny, then he could too. Tentatively he raised his hand. Robin sighed, and gave Danny a communicator.

"What about my friends?" Danny asked. Robin turned and looked at Raven. She nodded. Robin dug out two more communicators and gave them to Sam and Tucker.

"Oh man, this is so sweet," Tucker grinned. He began to analyze it.

"Dude, where are we going to sleep?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

"You can stay at my place," Tucker volunteered instantly.

"Uh Tucker, remember Wulf?" Sam asked. Tucker's face fell. "They'll stay at my place. Besides, I don't trust you within ten feet of Cyborg when he's asleep and you have a toolkit in your room." All the Titans gave Tucker a weird look. Especially Cyborg.

"Are you sure that it's alright?" Robin asked. "I mean there are five of us. We certainly don't want to impose." Sam smiled.

"You haven't seen my place have you?" she asked.

- Scene Break -

The Titans stood in front of Sam's house with their mouths hanging open. Beast Boy was pointing stupidly at the house, and Cyborg kept rubbing his eyes as though he expected the house to be a mirage. Robin whistled.

"Wow," he said finally. The Titans all nodded. "Wow!" He repeated. "I don't even know if Batman's house is this big!"

"Yeah dude," Beast Boy agreed. "It's almost as big as the tower!"

"Agreed," Starfire gushed. "It reminds me of the palaces on Tamaran. Are all earth homes this magnificent?"

"No," Sam replied. "My family's just rich."

"And you're sure that they won't mind?" Robin asked.

"Positive," Sam assured them. She ushered them into her house and into the living room. "Mom, Dad, I'm home. And I brought some visitors." After a few moments, a woman in a pink dress and fluffy orange hair, and a man in a checked sweater and blonde hair came down the staircase.

"Oh my goodness Pamela, it's the Teen Titans!" the man exclaimed.

"They need a place to stay," said Sam.

"Oh of course, it would be our honour to have you stay here!" gushed Mrs. Manson. "It will be so nice to have some positive influence for our little Sammykins." Here she shot an ugly look at Danny and Tucker, who laughed nervously.

"Sammykins?" Beast Boy raised one of his black eyebrows.

"Not a word," Sam replied through gritted teeth. Mrs. Manson noticed Raven, and gasped.

"This will not do at all!" she wailed. "How can the world see how cheery you are if they can't see your pretty face?"

"I don't do cheery," Raven replied. "And I'm not pretty."

"Awe don't say that Raven," Beast Boy replied. "You're pretty." All the Titans turned to stare at him. Beast Boy's cheeks turned red. "I mean pretty in a dark way. Uh, I'll leave you alone now." He darted behind Cyborg, and seemed content to stay there.

"Well Jeremy, why don't you get the boys some rooms?" Mrs. Manson suggested. "I'll give the girls a tour of the house, and then give them their rooms while you give the boys a tour of the house."

- Scene Break -

Robin was grateful to turn in for the night. He was exhausted. He had been tired before Mr. Manson had forced Beast Boy, Cyborg, and him to take a tour of the house. Now he was almost dead on his feet. Robin shuffled to the room that Mr. Manson had given to him, opened the door with a yawn, and went inside.

"Hello friend Robin," Starfire's voice made the Boy Wonder almost jump out of his skin.

"Starfire?" he asked. The alien princess smiled at him from her perch on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my room," Starfire replied. "Mrs. Manson gave it to me." Robin groaned. "It seems as though we are the roommates then yes?" She asked. Robin nodded. Starfire clapped her hands together. "This is glorious friend Robin." Robin shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"There's a problem though Starfire," he said. "There's two of us, and only one bed."

"Well you are more then welcome to sleep with me," Starfire offered, patting the bed. Robin's face turned red. A hurt expression crossed the alien's lovely face. "You do not wish to sleep with me?" She asked.

"Well," Robin cleared his throat uncomfortably. "The thing is Starfire. Here on earth, when you say you want to 'sleep with someone' it means uh…" He shifted uncomfortably, unable to make eye-contact with her even with his eyes being hidden behind a mask. "You know…" Starfire shook her head.

"I am sorry friend," she replied. "I do not know of what you speak." Robin swallowed hard.

"It means uh…" the Boy Wonder felt that he would die of embarrassment. "Being intimate with someone." Starfire's green eyes widened, and her cheeks turned red.

"My apologies friend," she exclaimed. "I did not mean such a thing. I only meant that we could share the bed." Robin nodded. He could certainly think of worse things than sharing a bed with Starfire. Although if Cyborg ever heard about it, Robin would never hear the end of it.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy yawned as he neared his room. As he reached out to turn the door-knob, a strange feeling of foreboding coursed through him. He hesitated, his gloved hand on the door-knob. Finally the green Titan shrugged, opened the door, and went in. He walked foreword a few steps and then stopped dead. Raven was levitating above the ground in a lotus position. Her eyes were closed in meditation.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted.

"Uh, Raven?" Beast Boy asked nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Raven replied without opening her eyes. Beast Boy put his hands on his hips.

"Dude, this is my room," he defended.

"Great," Raven said sarcastically. "Of all the Titans that could have been my roommate, I get stuck with you."

"Oh come on Raven," Beast Boy whined. "I'm not that bad."

"That's all a matter of opinion," Raven retorted, her eyes still closed. Beast Boy sighed, and then did a double-take.

"Uh Raven, we have a problem," he said.

"I know," Raven replied. "We already had this discussion Beast Boy."

"No, I mean uh," Beast Boy swallowed nervously. "There's only one bed." Raven's dark eyes finally opened. She looked at Beast Boy, and looked at the single bed.

"Great," she muttered. "Things just keep getting better and better." Beast Boy went over to the bed, and picked up one of the pillows. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor," he replied. Raven raised one of her slender black eyebrows at him.

"Beast Boy," she replied. "It's highly unfair that I get to sleep in the bed, while you sleep on the floor. If we have to share the room, that means we have to share what's in it." She floated over to the bed, and sat down. Beast Boy didn't move. "Come on." Raven patted the bed. Beast Boy began to shuffle towards the bed. Raven reached up, and pulled off her cloak. Beast Boy froze.

"Wh – what are you doing Raven?" he stuttered.

"What?" Raven asked. "You didn't think I slept in this did you?" She folded her cloak, and placed it on the table. Beast Boy shrugged, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Raven lay down on her side, her back to him.

Swallowing hard, Beast Boy sat down on the bed next to her. His gloved hands trembled as he climbed under the covers. Once he was under the covers, Beast Boy rolled onto his side so that his back was to Raven. The lights switched off. Beast Boy stared at the wall.

"Good night Raven," he whispered to the darkness.

"Good night Beast Boy," came her reply.

"Don't kill me in your sleep okay?" he requested. Raven chuckled.

"No promises," she replied. Beast Boy grinned into the darkness, and closed his eyes. Within minutes, his soft breathing told Raven that he was asleep. She closed her eyes, and eventually the sound of his breathing lulled her to sleep.

- Scene Break -

Cyborg yawned widely, and stretched his robotic arms. He was just about to settle in for the night when there was a knock on his door. He went and opened it. Mr. and Mrs. Manson stood smiling at him.

"Uh hello Mr. and Mrs. Manson," Cyborg greeted them tentatively. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Well my boy," replied Mr. Manson. "There seems to be an issue with the sleeping arrangements."

"The others didn't get stuck together did they?" Cyborg asked. He secretly hoped that this was the case. Then he could tease them endlessly.

"No, no of course not!" exclaimed Mrs. Manson. "We would never do a thing like that! We aren't idiots!"

"The thing is," chimed in Mr. Manson. "We just realized that our room is being painted along with the remainder of the guest rooms. So we were wondering if…"

"You could share my room," Cyborg finished the sentence with a sigh.

"It's like he can read our minds!" Mrs. Manson exclaimed gleefully.

"Don't worry son," Mr. Manson clapped Cyborg on the shoulder. "You won't even notice us!"

Within minutes, Mr. and Mrs. Manson were snoring contentedly on the bed. Cyborg was sitting on a tiny chair in the corner. He had a tiny blanket that kept sliding off of his robotic prosthetics, and a flat pillow that he had propped against the wall. He scowled at the sleeping couple.

"Won't even notice us huh?" he muttered to himself, and then tried to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Hero Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

**Author's Comments: I loved writing this and chapter 3! I laughed out loud when I wrote these two chapters. Phantom5656 never ceases to amaze me. Thanks man, you rock my world! I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh, please don't flame me over my choice of the Titan's ages. Thanks!**

Chapter 4 – Hero Shopping

Raven opened her dark eyes. She felt more rested than she had ever felt before. She wondered what had helped her sleep so well. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized that she was not in her room. She also became aware of a slight weight on her waist. Raven lifted up the sheets, and saw an arm draped over her waist. The dark room gave her no further information. Cautiously, she turned around. Raven came face to face with a sleeping Beast Boy. His face was only inches from hers. She could actually feel his warm breath on her face. Raven felt her cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment.

"Augh!" she yelled, and jumped backwards, falling off of the bed. She landed on the floor, hard. Raven winced. Beast Boy poked his head over the side of the bed.

"You okay?" he asked her. Raven stood up, rubbing her thigh. Her face was still beet-red.

"Peachy," she growled. Beast Boy shrank away from her. "I'm probably going to have a bruise there now." Raven grabbed her cloak, and stalked out of the room leaving behind a slightly dazed, and confused Beast Boy.

Raven muttered to herself as she stalked towards the bathroom. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see Robin shuffling down the hall. The Boy Wonder was hunched over slightly, and he looked exhausted.

"What happened to you?" she asked. Robin looked up at her, then down the hallway. As though checking to make sure no one else was nearby. Then he beckoned Raven to come closer. Raven raised one of her slender black eyebrows, and moved closer to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manson accidentally put Starfire and I in the same room," he whispered. Raven smirked. "We agreed to share the bed." She now understood why the Boy Wonder was being so secretive. If Cyborg found out that Robin and Starfire were not only sharing a room, but a bed, he would never let them hear the end of it. "I guess some time during the night, Starfire accidentally kicked me off the bed." Robin finished his story with a groan. Raven turned the Boy Wonder around, and smacked his lower back, removing the severe kink. Robin straightened up, and cracked his back with a wince. "Thanks Raven." He smiled at her, and continued down the hallway.

Raven went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She closed, and locked, the bathroom door, pulled off her costume, and stepped into the warm water. Raven washed her grey skin thoroughly. She almost expected there to be a mark on her waist where Beast Boy's arm had been. She inspected her thigh, and sure enough there was an ugly bruise forming on it. The thought of how close she had been to him made Raven's cheeks burn again. Furiously, Raven washed her purple hair, turned the shower off, and stepped out of the shower. She towelled herself off and pulled her costume back on. Her hair still damp, Raven made her way back to her room.

Upon entering, she was greeted by the sight of Beast Boy sprawled across the bed. His soft breathing, and the fact that he was drooling slightly, told her that he had fallen back to sleep. Raven rolled her eyes, and picked Beast Boy up with her telekinetic powers. She dropped him on the floor. Beast Boy's deep-green eyes snapped open.

"Alright, I'm awake," he scowled at her, picking himself up. He walked towards her. He smelt slightly of sweat. Raven wrinkled her nose.

"Um Beast Boy, aren't you going to shower or something?" she suggested. The green Titan raised his arm, sniffed his armpit, and shrugged.

"Nah," he replied. Raven wrinkled her nose again.

"Yuck," she grumbled. Beast Boy grinned, and moved closer to her.

"Oh come on Raven, you know you like it," he winked at her. Raven glared at him, turned on heel, and stalked out of the room. What bothered her the most was that some part of her actually did enjoy the slight smell of his sweat. Raven blamed Lust for that, and a mental note to maim her later. Even the thought of Lust being activated by Beast Boy made Raven seethe. She made a mental note to have a chat with the emotion before she maimed her.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy wrinkled his nose at the smell of bacon. The rest of the Titans, Sam, Tucker, and Danny were sitting around the massive table in the Manson's kitchen. Cyborg and Tucker were gorging themselves on bacon. Beast Boy felt slightly nauseous just watching them. There was an empty chair beside Raven who was sitting sipping a cup of tea. Beast Boy strolled over and plopped down beside her. He reached for a box of cereal, and poured some into the bowl in front of him. He poured himself some milk, the Manson's unfortunately didn't have non-dairy milk, and was soon chowing down on Cheerio's.

"Good everyone's here," Robin noted. "Okay Titans, this is the plan. While we're here in Amity Park we need to go undercover. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves. We need to get ourselves some normal clothes, and I'll enter us into the local high school. People will notice five teenagers wandering the streets during school hours."

"But dude," Beast Boy whined. "We're old enough to be in college. Do you really think we can pass as high school students?"

"You couldn't pass as any kind of student," Raven replied. Beast Boy shot her an ugly look. Her words had really hurt him. "What?" She asked. "You're green."

"Oh," Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "I thought you were making fun of my intelligence."

"More appropriately, lack-there-of," Raven replied. Beast Boy sighed, his shoulders and ears drooping.

"I guess I walked into that one huh," he murmured.

"Don't worry B.B. I've got you covered!" Cyborg piped up. "I'll just make you a hologram projector like the one I use."

"Hologram projector?" Tucker repeated. Cyborg's left arm opened, and the robotic Titan rooted around for a while. Finally, he pulled out two golden rings and put them on his middle fingers. Pressing the rings together, Cyborg's robotic prosthetics were replaced by normal dark skin. Tucker whistled.

"Hey man, you want to help me build it?" Cyborg asked Tucker. The young man's eyes lit up, and he nodded. The two went off, and Robin addressed the remaining Titans.

"We can't use our Titan names while we're here," he said. "We'll have to go by our real names." Beast Boy groaned. Robin turned to Sam and Danny. "This is important for you guys to hear as well." There was an awkward silence. Robin sighed. "Alright, I'll go first. My name is Richard Grayson." He turned to Starfire.

"My name is Starfire," the alien seemed distressed by this.

"But it's a translation isn't it?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded.

"Yes, my name in my native language of Tamaranian is Koriand'r," she replied.

"Okay then you'll be Cory Ander," Robin replied. Starfire clapped her hands together. They both looked at Raven.

"My name is Raven," she informed them. "Raven Roth."

"Sorry Raven, you can't use that name," Robin replied. Raven scowled. "How about Rachel?"

"I don't like it," Raven replied.

"Oh come on Raven," Beast Boy piped up. "The two names are almost exactly the same! And besides, it's still better than my name."

"Why, what's your name?" Danny asked. Beast Boy took a deep breath.

"Garfield Mark Logan," he replied. Danny and Sam both choked back a laugh. Beast Boy shot them both an ugly look.

"Fine," Raven agreed reluctantly. "Rachel it is then. And Garfield isn't that bad." Beast Boy raised one of his black eyebrows. "And besides, I'll hurt anyone who says otherwise." She replied. Beast Boy felt more at ease now.

"Now we just have to worry about getting some normal clothes," Robin frowned. "We'll have to visit the local mall." Starfire clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I can hardly wait to journey to the mall of shopping," she gushed.

"Someone mention the mall?" Mrs. Manson walked into the kitchen. Starfire nodded excitedly. "Well you certainly can't go in your super-suits now can you?"

"Super-suits?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at the phrase.

"I have an idea," piped up Mr. Manson. "Why don't we lend you some of our old clothes?"

"Uh no thanks Dad," Sam replied hastily.

"Why ever not?" asked Mr. Manson.

"Your clothes aren't exactly 'in style' anymore," Sam replied.

"Nonsense," replied Mrs. Manson. "They will look just fine."

"Well we only need them until we purchase new clothes," Robin replied. "So we'll take you up on your offer."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Sam muttered.

- Scene Break -

"Please, I do not know much about fashions on Earth," Starfire said. "But this is just plain freaky, yes?" She gestured to her outfit, which consisted of something that would be seen in an old 60's film. Robin, who was clad in a similar outfit except that he was wearing a pair of shades, nodded. His face was beet red. So were the faces of Raven and Beast Boy, both of whom were dressed in similar outfits. Danny, and Sam were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Hey y'all," Cyborg called. "We got some pretty nifty…" He stopped dead when he saw what his friends were wearing. He looked down at Tucker, and they both burst into laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny," Robin growled. "What have you got for us Cyborg?"

"Oh man," Cyborg was crying he was laughing so hard. "Y'all look like you stepped out of a 60's movie!"

"Dude, we know that," Beast Boy crossed his arms, and scowled at his robotic friend. Cyborg's hologram had him wearing a blue football jersey, jeans, and a pair of work-boots. It was hard to believe that under that seemingly normal appearance was an appearance that consisted mostly of cybernetic prosthetics.

"You must also provide us with your name friend," Starfire pointed out. Cyborg raised one of his eyebrows. "Your real name." Starfire clarified. "Friend Robin has said that we must go under the cover as to not attract attention to ourselves. For this purpose, my name is Cory Ander."

"Richard Grayson," Robin repeated his real identity.

"Rachel Roth," Raven muttered. "Raven is my real name, but I'm not allowed to use it." Everyone turned to look at Beast Boy. The green Titan shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey B.B. isn't your name Garfield?" Cyborg saved him the trouble. Beast Boy nodded.

"Garfield Mark Logan," the green Titan repeated his full name. Tucker let out a guffaw.

"Garfield?" he asked. "What kind of name is Garfield?" Almost instantly, Tucker found himself hanging upside-down from his ankles. A very angry Raven held him there.

"Take it back," she growled menacingly.

"Okay," Tucker squeaked. "I'm sorry man."

"It's okay," Beast Boy replied. This being said, Raven let Tucker drop. The young man hit the ground with a yelp. Raven shot him another icy glare before turning her back to him.

"My name's Victor Stone," Cyborg replied. "That's the reason I went under the name 'Stone' when I infiltrated the Hive Academy."

"All right, now that we have that out of the way," Robin grumbled. "Let's get to the mall, and out of these clothes."

"Wait!" Cyborg interrupted. "Y'all haven't even seen the cool stuff that Tucker and I came up with!" He brought out a necklace with a yin-yang symbol on it, and handed it to Beast Boy. "This can change the colour of your skin, hair, and eyes to any colour you want." Cyborg boasted. "Right now it's set to default."

"What's default?" Beast Boy inquired. Cyborg gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well put it on and find out," he replied. Beast Boy unclasped the necklace, put it around his neck, and re-clasped it. Immediately, Beast Boy's olive-green skin was replaced by Caucasian skin, his large pointed ears diminished to a normal size, and his fang that usually protruded from his mouth disappeared. His eyes and hair were still deep-green in colour, but aside from that, he looked relatively normal. "You can play around with it later." Cyborg informed Beast Boy. Beast Boy stared down at his now Caucasian hands.

"That's so weird," he murmured. "I'm so used to being green."

"Good work Cyborg," Robin commented. "What else do you have for us?"

"Well if Star wants to come with me for a moment, I'll show you," Cyborg replied. The alien princess consented, and left with the robotic Titan. Beast Boy continued to stare down at his Caucasian hands. He flexed his fingers as though making sure that they were actually his hands.

"So how does that work?" Danny broke the awkward silence that had descended.

"The necklace projects a holographic image onto Beast Boy," Raven replied. "It covers as much of his natural appearance as he wants. In this case, his skin, ears, and fangs."

"That's neat," Sam commented. Cyborg and Starfire came back into the room.

"So…" Robin trailed off as he took in Starfire's appearance. Since she was an extra-terrestrial, Starfire's eyes were entirely green. However, now only her iris was green. "How?" Robin pointed at her.

"Special kind of contact lens," Cyborg replied. "Actually Tucker deserves most of the credit for these babies." The young man grinned at the Titan's praise.

"Might we now journey to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded. "Glorious!" She gushed.

"Hey, we should go with you," Sam offered. Danny and Tucker stared at her as though she'd just betrayed them to their worst enemy.

"Glorious," Starfire gushed again.

"But I hate clothes shopping," Danny whined.

"Hey man, we can always visit the arcade," Tucker pointed out.

"Dude, that would be totally awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Not happening," Raven replied icily. The boys groaned. Soon the Titans, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking towards the mall.

"Come friends!" Starfire gushed. "We are almost there!"

"If I wasn't in these ancient clothes, I'd complain," Raven muttered. Beast Boy grinned at her. Once inside the mall, the group headed into the nearest clothing store. Starfire squealed in delight, and raced over to a pair of purple Capri pants.

"Someone's having a good time," Beast Boy grinned widely at Raven. The lack of fangs took Raven aback slightly. She smiled slightly. This caused Beast Boy to grin even wider, and he whistled as he made his way over to the men's section of the store.

Raven glanced around, but didn't see anything that she liked. Everyone else already had some garments to try on. Starfire had an enormous pile that even with her immense strength, she was struggling with. She staggered into the change-room. After a while, Starfire finally came out. Robin's mouth dropped.

"Please, I look nice?" Starfire asked. Robin pointed stupidly at her. She was dressed in a pair of purple Capri pants, a mauve tank-top, and white sneakers. Raven felt a twinge of jealousy. Starfire always managed to look beautiful no matter what she was wearing.

"Yeah, you look great Cory," Cyborg replied. Making sure to use her undercover name. Starfire clapped her hands together, and sat down beside Robin. He continued to stare stupidly at her. "You can close your mouth now man." Cyborg smirked at Robin. The Boy Wonder closed his mouth with a snap, and carried his small pile into the change-room. A few minutes later he came back out. He was dressed in a pair of green cargo-pants, black skateboard shoes, and a red t-shirt with a black unbuttoned t-shirt on top of it.

"Friend Richard, you look most handsome," Starfire gushed. This comment seemed enough for Robin. He sat down next to Starfire who gazed at him with adoration.

"Dude, my turn," Beast Boy jumped up, and went into the change-room. Within moments, he came back out. "Look out ladies, Garfield Logan is in the house." He struck what Raven assumed was supposed to be a sexy pose. He had chosen a black and dark-magenta t-shirt, zip-off khaki pants, and sneakers. She hated to admit it, but he did look good. Everyone turned to look at Raven.

"I couldn't find anything that I liked," she explained.

"This is unacceptable friend!" Starfire gushed. She picked Raven up, and dumped her into the change-room. Then she raced around the room picking up clothes. Starfire then dumped them onto Raven who yelped in surprise.

"I'm not coming out," Raven announced at length.

"But friend, I wish to see you in the clothes I chose," Starfire pleaded. Beast Boy wondered if the alien had chosen something pink.

"I look stupid," Raven replied through the door.

"Oh come on Rachel," Beast Boy made sure to use her undercover name. "You can't look that bad."

"Promise you won't laugh?" Raven asked at length.

"Cross my heart and hope to eat meat," Beast Boy replied, and shuddered at the thought. The door of the change-room opened, and Raven stepped out. Beast Boy felt his mouth drop open. She was dressed in a black tank-top, a short plain-black skirt, fishnet tights and gloves, and knee-high black boots. Raven smoothed her skirt nervously.

"I knew I shouldn't have come out," Raven muttered, her cheeks turning red. She turned to hide in the change-room, but Beast Boy leapt foreword and caught her wrist.

"Ra – Rachel you look amazing!" he informed her.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded vigorously.

"Well as long as Victor doesn't take any pictures of me," Raven glanced over at the robotic Titan. Cyborg chuckled.

"Fair enough," he grinned. The Titans trooped up to the counter, and paid for their clothes.

"Now let's get out of here," Raven requested.

"But friend Rachel, there is more of the mall of shopping to be explored!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Later Cory," Raven replied.

"But…" Starfire began.

"Later!" Raven exclaimed. Starfire gazed wistfully around the mall, and sighed. Reluctantly, she followed the others out of the mall.

"Man am I glad to be out of there," Danny admitted. He wasn't watching where he was going, and accidentally walked into a large blonde young man. Startled, Danny took a step back. The blonde young man crossed his large arms over his chest. Beside him stood a large Chinese young man, and a Latino young woman. Behind him were some other young adults.

"Hey look Kwan," the blonde sneered. "It's the Loser Brigade." He grinned at Sam, Tucker, and Danny. "And here's their head honcho, Fen-turkey."

"Great," Danny muttered. "First clothes shopping, and now this. Today just keeps getting better and better." The blonde leered down at him.

"Normally I'd pound your face in Fenton," he growled. "But today I'll let it slide since we're in the company of such a lovely lady." He smiled, and swaggered over to Starfire. "Hi there, I'm Dash Baxter." He shot her a sickeningly charming smile. "And what's your name?"

"Cory Ander," Starfire replied matter-of-factly. "I am new here."

"Well then cutie, why don't you let me show you around," Dash offered.

"Thank-you no," Starfire replied. "I am just heading home with my friends." She gestured to the remaining Titans, Tucker, Sam, and Danny.

"Oh Danny," the Latino spoke up. "You must introduce me to your friend in the sunglasses." She batted her eyes at Robin. Danny scowled. He had a crush on the girl, and she never gave him a second glance.

"I'm Richard Grayson," Robin introduced himself.

"I'm Paulina," the Latino batted her eyes at him. Starfire scowled, and ground her teeth together. The Latino did not seem to notice.

"So what are you guys doing with a loser like Fentonio?" Dash asked. Danny clenched his fists. Dash caught sight of Beast Boy and did a double-take. "Well I can understand Mr. Green Hair, but the rest of you?" Beast Boy clenched his fists. Dash, and the other young adults laughed uproariously. Raven stalked towards Dash and grabbed him by the shirt, bringing his face down towards hers.

"Don't call him that," she growled. Beast Boy felt another surge of jealousy. Raven was defending someone she barely knew. "Don't call either of them that." She added. Some of Beast Boy's anger subsided, but not all of it. Dash paled significantly. "If you mess with them, you mess with me." She hissed. "And you really don't want to mess with me."

"Uh, anyway," Cyborg gently pried Raven's hands away from Dash's shirt. "We'd better be going." Raven shot Dash another icy glare before she was dragged away.


	5. Chapter 5 Predator and Prey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

**Author's Comments: Wah, where have my reviewers gone? I only got three reviews on chapter 4, and one of them was from my co-author! This originally was supposed to be in chapter 4, but chapter 4 got too long. This chapter was fun to write too. Finally we have some action happening! Thanks again to the amazing Phantom5656 for coming up with everything! I hope to get more reviews on this one!**

Chapter 5 – Predator and Prey

Beast Boy trotted to catch up with Raven. Her fists were still clenched, and she was muttering angrily. He opened his mouth, but words failed him. He wanted to thank her for sticking up for him, but he also didn't want to bother her if she was angry.

"Hey Ra – uh Rachel," he finally spoke up. "Thanks for standing up for us."

"Yeah," Danny piped up. "Dash is a big jerk. Someone needed to scare him senseless."

"Whatever," Raven muttered. "Idiots like him just get on my nerves."

"But you love hanging out with studs like me right?" Beast Boy asked, winking at her. Raven glared at him.

"Actually I do more than just a simple scare to guys like you," she growled. Beast Boy's deep-green eyes widened.

"Eeeeeeep!" he yelped, and jumped into the arms of the nearest person that he could find. In this case, it happened to be Danny. Unfortunately, the ghost-boy was not expecting Beast Boy to do this, and the two of them toppled over under Beast Boy's weight. The ghost-boy ended up on the ground with Beast Boy sitting on his chest.

"Ow," Danny muttered. Beast Boy grinned down at him sheepishly.

"Sorry dude," he apologized, and stood up. He offered a hand to Danny. The ghost-boy was just about to take it, when a blue mist fogged from his mouth.

"Uh guys," Danny got to his feet. "I'm going to be late coming home."

"You will be more than late Ghost Child!" a voice boomed out of nowhere. A figure phased out of the ground. The figure was dressed in black leather, and silver weaponry. He had wild green hair, and a skull pendant that dangled from his necklace.

"Uh do big dudes in metal always come out of the ground around here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Unfortunately," Tucker began.

"Yes," Danny finished. "I'm going ghost!" He cried. The two white rings encircled his body, and he transformed into his ghost-form. He flew at the large ghost and raised a fist to attack. The large ghost dodged Danny's attack, and delivered a right hook to the ghost-boy's jaw.

"I have finally come to collect your hide," the ghost grinned menacingly. "Aren't you happy to see me whelp?"

"Happy as a fly in a bug-zapper Skulker," Danny replied. "Speaking of which." He shot a green ghost-ray out of his hand at the ghost. Skulker was sent backwards from the impact, and crashed into a power-line pole. This only succeeded in breaking the pole.

"Time to test out the new upgrades I just installed," Skulker chuckled. He pressed a button on his gauntlet, and his shoulder-pads opened up into missile launchers. Ecto-charged tentacles sprouted from his back, an ecto-gun came out of his left arm, and an ecto-blade came out of his right. Skulker laughed, and reached behind him. He brought out a large bazooka, and placed a pair of sharp-shooter goggles over his eyes.

"Oh man, this is going to hurt," Danny murmured.

"Isn't that overkill?" Tucker exclaimed.

"I think that's the point," Sam explained. "Come on, we have to help Danny!" She darted behind Tucker and opened his backpack. She rummaged through it, and finally brought out the Fenton Thermos.

"Get ready to run prey," Skulker growled. "Fire!" Several missiles and laser-blasts flew towards Danny. For a terrible moment, the ghost-boy didn't move. At the last minute, he dodged out of the way. More lasers shot at him, and Danny became transparent, the lasers phasing straight through him. Unfortunately, the missile's explosion caught the ghost-boy off guard, throwing him backwards.

"Augh!" Danny held up his hands to shield his eyes from the blast of light. He could hear explosions around him, and felt a searing pain tear through his side. When he opened his eyes, he could see colourful dots everywhere. His side was aching, and he realised that he was bleeding ectoplasm. Still dazed, Danny floated to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker exclaimed, and ran to their friend. Skulker charged at them, and knocked them aside with his tentacles.

"Sam!" Danny exclaimed in horror as he watched her go flying into the wall. "Tucker!"

"Well that works," Skulker cackled, and turned towards Danny. The ghost-boy glared at him. "Now let's test this baby out." He pointed his clawed arm at Danny. The arm beeped, and then detached from Skulker's body. A chain was the only thing still attaching the arm to the rest of the ghost. It flew at Danny's chest.

Abruptly, a blur of red and yellow knocked the arm off course, and sliced the chain. Skulker stared in confusion at his broken arm. The blur of red and yellow came to a stop in the outstretched hand of Robin. The object in question had been a bird-a-rang.

"Sorry to rain on your parade," Robin frowned, putting the bird-a-rang back into one of the pockets of his cargo pants. "But I think that's enough testing for today. Teen Titans go!" The Titans charged foreword. Robin pulled more bird-a-rangs out of his pocket and threw them at Skulker. They sliced off the ghost's missile launchers.

"I just had those buffed," the ghost roared angrily. A green squirrel jumped onto his back, and morphed back into Beast Boy. The Titan was back to being green.

"Hey dude, you missed a spot," Beast Boy mocked. He jumped up off of Skulker, and turned into a battering ram. The ghost didn't have time to do anything before he was slammed into the ground by Beast Boy's horns. The battering ram became a bird and flew off.

"A shape-shifter?" Skulker rubbed his head. Cyborg grabbed him by his tentacles and aimed his sonic cannon at the ghost. Skulker paled slightly.

"Even for a ghost, I bet this is going to hurt," Cyborg smirked. The blast of blue energy threw Skulker backwards and destroyed his tentacles.

"You will pay for that half-metal fool!" Skulker exclaimed. He angrily shot some lasers at Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg dove for cover, and Beast Boy's agility successfully got the green Titan out of harms reach.

"You're going to have to be faster that that dude," Beast Boy grinned. Cyborg picked up a nearby manhole cover. Using his immense strength, the robotic Titan threw it at Skulker like a Frisbee. The ghost simply became transparent, the manhole cover phasing through him.

"Uh okay," Cyborg blinked his one human eye. Skulker returned to a solid state, and laughed. He floated upwards.

"From here I have a height advantage," he gloated down at Cyborg. The robotic Titan just smirked. Skulker frowned. Then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Starfire hovering beside him.

"I did not wish to do this when you were not looking," she explained. Green energy blasted from her eyes, destroying his laser canons. The alien princess raised her fist, and pounded it into Skulker's chest. At the same time, she pelted him with a star-bolt. The force threw Skulker back into a dumpster. Skulker poked his head out of the mound of garbage, a dazed expression on his face. Suddenly, he was lifted out of the dumpster by black energy. His eyes widened.

"Let's just get this over with," Raven muttered. Skulker's entire body became encased in black energy. Raven waved her hand, and Skulker's leg severed from his body. She waved her hand again, and the other leg severed and clattered to the ground. The next things to go were his arms. Finally, Raven pulled Skulker's head away from his torso, and let it drop to the ground. The head rolled and came to a stop in front of Beast Boy. The green Titan stepped back nervously, as though expecting it to come to life.

"Dude, is he dead?" he asked.

"He's a ghost," Raven replied, brushing some ectoplasm off of her skirt. "He was already dead."

"But we beat him right?" Beast Boy asked. Raven opened her mouth to respond. Then she did a double-take.

"Uh Garfield?" Raven began. She wondered how she was going to do this without embarrassing him. Unfortunately, Cyborg turned around.

"Hey Rachel that was…"he trailed off when he saw Beast Boy. Then he burst out laughing.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, visibly unnerved.

"Nice undies man," Cyborg gasped out between laughs. Beast Boy turned his deep-green eyes down. The only article of clothing on his body was a pair of dark-majenta boxers with little versions of his face on them. Beast Boy's olive-green cheeks turned red.

"Augh!" he exclaimed, and instinctively covered his groin area. "I forgot! My clothes aren't unstable! They don't morph with me!" Cyborg was now rolling on the ground with laughter. Beast Boy looked like he would die of embarrassment. Raven took pity on her green team-mate, and levitated his clothes over to him. Beast Boy pulled on his clothes, and his necklace. Immediately, his appearance changed to the default that Cyborg had programmed.

"Oh man, that was priceless," Cyborg was crying he was laughing so hard. Beast Boy scuffed the ground with his sneaker. His now Caucasian face was still beet-red.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Beast Boy and Raven replied simultaneously. Cyborg opened his mouth to protest, but an ugly look from Raven silenced him.

"Where did our ghost go?" Robin asked. Cyborg looked down. Sure enough, Skulker's head had disappeared. Cyborg scanned the area and noticed it trying to sneak away.

"Oh no you don't," Cyborg tackled the head, and brought it up to his face. Two tiny green legs were sticking out of the bottom of Skulker's head. Cyborg pulled on the legs. A tiny green ghost popped out of the head. He resembled a frog, his face as large as his body.

"Unhand me!" the ghost's voice was high-pitched. "I am the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone! I shall have your hides on my wall!" Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"Dude, you couldn't hunt a fly," Beast Boy managed to choke out between laughs.

"Allow me," Tucker came foreword with the Fenton Thermos. He unscrewed the lid, and sucked the tiny green ghost into the thermos. Sam ran to where Danny was sitting on the ground. He was still dazed.

"Danny you're hurt!" she exclaimed. Danny looked down at his side. It was still bleeding ectoplasm. "Tucker get over here!" She exclaimed. "Danny's hurt! I need your first-aid kit."

"I'm fine Sam," Danny tried to assure her. "It's not that bad." He reverted back to his normal self. "Did you see the way they trashed Skulker? That was so cool!"

"Yeah, it…" Sam began.

"Especially Ra – I mean Rachel!" Danny exclaimed. Sam frowned. "She just tore him apart! I've never seen anything like that! She's amazing! She totally could have taken him down by herself!"

"Yeah," Sam replied dully. "Cool." She could feel anger and jealousy begin to course through her veins. She had to admit that Raven was very powerful. But Danny's seeming adoration made Sam angry. And sad. Sam reflected bitterly that she brought this upon herself by not telling Danny how she felt. But she couldn't. Besides, it wasn't as though he possibly felt the same way about her. He liked Paulina, and Valerie. He didn't like her. At least not as anything more than a friend.

"Hey D-man," Cyborg's voice jolted Sam from her thoughts. "Can I look at some of this stuff? I've never had the chance to study ghost-tech before."

"Sure," Danny replied with a shrug. Cyborg rubbed his hands together and began to pick up the pieces of Skulker's suit that were scattered around on the concrete. He had turned his holographic appearance back on.

"So what was the red and yellow thing?" Tucker asked. Robin dug around in his cargo pants pocket, and pulled out his bird-a-rang. Tucker took it and began to inspect it.

"And you're carrying bird-a-rangs in your pants pocket because?" Raven asked dryly.

"You never know when you'll need them," Robin replied matter-of-factly. Raven shrugged in response.

"Hey Vic, do you think you could de-stabilize my clothes?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg. "You know, so they can morph with me?"

"Sure Gar," Cyborg grinned down at Beast Boy. "Wouldn't want you to end up in your underpants again now would we?" Beast Boy's Caucasian cheeks turned red, and he scowled at Cyborg.

"Is that what happened?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. Beast Boy groaned.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied. "You should have seen the look on his face man, it was priceless."

"Enough," Raven interrupted. "We should get going. Tomorrow's a school day, so we should probably get a good night's sleep." Beast Boy's cheeks turned even redder. Thankfully, Cyborg didn't notice. The Titans, Sam, Tucker, and Danny began to head back down the street. They parted ways at Sam's house.

"See you tomorrow at school," Danny waved. The Titans and Sam waved to him and Tucker. Once inside Sam's house, Robin made his way over to the computer. Using his amazing computer skills, he began to hack into the school's files. Starfire admired herself in the hall mirror, and then went over to watch Robin. Cyborg rubbed his hands gleefully together. He deactivated his holographic image, and rooted about in one of his arms. Triumphantly, he pulled out a wrench. He sat down at the table, and began to analyze the bits of Skulker that he had collected.

Raven went into the kitchen and got an apple out of the fridge. She chewed on it as she made her way back to her room. She couldn't wait to get back into her normal attire. She pushed open the door and saw Beast Boy sitting on the bed. He hadn't changed into his normal attire, and at the moment he had jet-black hair, and dark skin.

"Having fun?" she asked him dryly. Beast Boy looked up at her, his eyes were purple.

"Yup," he grinned. "Hey check it out." He fiddled with the yin-yang. His skin became grey, his hair became purple, and his eyes became dark. "I'm you." He grinned at her. Raven rolled her eyes. "I know I'm lacking the…" He searched for the right adjective.

"Creepiness?" Raven asked sadly.

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied. Then he realized what she had said. "No! No that's not what I was going to say!" He exclaimed. "What I was going to say was dark beauty!" Raven blinked at him. He had just said that she was beautiful. No one had ever said that. Aside from Malchior, and he hardly counted because he had just been telling her what she had wanted to hear so that she would give him what he wanted. Realizing what he had said, Beast Boy's grey cheeks turned red, he fiddled with the yin-yang, and his normal appearance returned.

"Too bad that jerk saw you with green hair and eyes," Raven said at length. Beast Boy nodded. "Otherwise you could've changed your default."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed.

"If you don't mind me asking," Raven sat down next to him. "What would you change your default appearance to?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy admitted. There were a few moments of silence. "My natural appearance I guess."

"Isn't this your natural appearance?" Raven asked. Beast Boy shook his head. Raven frowned. "Then what…"

"I'll show you," he replied quietly. Raven watched in interest as Beast Boy fiddled with the yin-yang. Again, his olive-green skin became Caucasian, his ears shrunk, and his fang disappeared. This time however, his deep-green hair turned blonde, and his deep-green eyes became a stunning blue. Raven stared at him. "This is what I'd look like if I wasn't, you know, green." He explained quietly. Raven couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He looked so normal. Not only that, he looked good. She actually found him attractive. Beast Boy noticed her staring at him, and blushed slightly before turning off the hologram. "I know. I looked like a total dork." He grinned sheepishly.

"I think you looked fine," Raven replied. She certainly wasn't about to tell him that she had actually thought that he had looked quite attractive. Beast Boy smiled at her words.

"I guess anything would look better than looking like a giant piece of celery," Beast Boy joked. Raven could tell that there was pain behind his words. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy glanced up at her, and his deep-green eyes locked with her dark ones.

"It's what's inside that counts," she replied. "Besides, I like you green." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Raven could feel her cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment. It was true that she had found Beast Boy mildly cute from the time that she had met him, but she had just blurted that fact out to him. Her face still red, Raven grabbed her costume. "I'm going to go change." She muttered, and ran out of the room.

- Scene Break -

Danny picked up the phone, and dialled. After about the third ring, someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello, may I speak to Tucker please?" he requested.

"I'm here," Tucker replied on the other end. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out in the lab after school tomorrow," Danny replied.

"Okay," Tucker agreed. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to alter the obstacle course so that Raven and I can run it together," Danny answered. "Since we're the only two who are able to hurt Electus at all, we should practice fighting together."

"That sounds like a good idea," Tucker consented. "Just try not to spend too much time with Raven or Sam might get jealous."

"Huh?" Danny raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Why would Sam be jealous Tucker?"

"Clueless," Tucker replied with a snort. "Anyways I'll see you tomorrow." Then he hung up the phone. Danny stared at the receiver in dismay. He wondered why Sam would be jealous of Raven. She was the only other person who could hurt Electus. He wondered why that would cause Sam to be jealous. He shrugged, and went to bed, the question still nagging in the back of his mind.

- Scene Break -

Raven stood on one of the balconies of the Manson's mansion. She still couldn't believe what she had said to Beast Boy. A slight breeze ruffled Raven's skirt. She had forgotten to change back into her costume. She turned around, only to come face to face with Beast Boy.

"Hey," he said. "I thought you said you had to get changed." The green Titan was back in his normal attire.

"I needed some air," Raven replied. Beast Boy shrugged, turned and left. Raven went into the bathroom, and gratefully stripped out of her clothes. She pulled on her leotard, fastened the gold decorative belt around her waist, put on her blue wristbands, and slid her feet into her blue slipper-like shoes. She felt much more comfortable now. Raven gathered her clothes into her arms, and made her way to the bedroom.

The lights were already off, and Beast Boy was lying on his back. His grey-gloved hands were clasped behind his head, and he was staring up at the ceiling. Raven folded her clothes, and put them down beside her folded cloak. Then she climbed under the covers, and turned her back to Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy spoke at length.

"Yeah," Raven replied.

"Are you, you know, nervous at all?" he asked. Raven rolled over to face him. He was still staring up at the ceiling.

"Nervous?" she repeated, raising one of her eyebrows.

"About going to school tomorrow," Beast Boy replied. Raven considered.

"Haven't really thought about it," she replied honestly.

"I'm scared," Beast Boy admitted.

"Why?" Raven asked. Beast Boy turned to face her.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess I'm scared that I'm going to get teased because of my name, and my hair."

"Well I'll hurt anyone who does," Raven replied with a small smile. This comment resulted in a wide toothy grin from Beast Boy.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Raven smiled slightly at him, and then rolled onto her other side.

"Good night Raven," Beast Boy yawned.

"Good night Beast Boy," she replied, echoing his yawn. Within a few moments, Beast Boy's soft breathing informed her that he was sound asleep. Raven smiled to herself. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the sound of his breathing. Eventually, as had been the case the previous night, the sound of his soft breathing lulled her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 School Daze

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

**Author's Comments: I want to dedicate this chapter to Phantom5656 for being such an amazing co-author, The Hidden Girl for her awesome suggestions, and Agent of the Divine One for making a music video for me. Those interested can access it through my profile page. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, I borrowed the scene with Beast Boy in his boxers from the amazing comic 'The Date' by SansGills. You can view it either on his deviantART site or on mine since I have the entire thing in my favourites. Just so everyone knows, chapter 1 of Teen Titans: Universal Threat has been posted! Remember to take part in the character poll once you've read it!**

Chapter 6 – School Daze

Beast Boy slowly drifted into consciousness. His eyes remained shut, as a way of denying the fact that he was in fact awake. Beast Boy frowned as he remembered that today was the first day of school. He still couldn't believe that Robin was making them go under cover as high school students. At 17, if he hadn't been a Titan, Beast Boy would have just finished high school. He didn't want to go. Having dark-green hair and eyes, and a name like Garfield, guaranteed that he would be the subject of teasing.

As the green Titan became more awake, he also became aware that there was a warm breeze on his face. His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of breathing, and Beast Boy realized that it wasn't a breeze. Someone was breathing on his face. Cautiously, he opened one of his large deep-green eyes. Only centimetres away from his face, was the face of Raven. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly parted. The two Titans were so close, that their lips were almost touching.

Beast Boy could feel his cheeks begin to burn, but he could not tear his gaze away from her. He had never seen Raven sleep. With her eyes closed, she almost looked peaceful. The expressionless face that she strove so hard to maintain when awake was not there. Without it, her face was softer. The green Titan lay motionless staring at her, listening to her soft breathing. He noticed for the first time, how long her eyelashes were, and how flawless her complexion was.

Raven shifted slightly, and Beast Boy realized that she was waking up. If she caught him staring at her, she would certainly maim him. Beast Boy sat up, grabbed his new clothes, and jumped backwards off of the bed. Raven opened her dark eyes, sat up, and stretched. Beast Boy's chest was heaving slightly. Raven frowned.

"What's with you?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uh, I uh," Beast Boy stammered, trying to think of an excuse that Raven would believe. "I wanted to get in the shower before Robin." Raven regarded him sceptically.

"Uh okay," she muttered. Beast Boy dashed out of the room. Raven stood up, and stretched again. "Well at least he's showering today." She mused aloud. Then she closed the door and began to change.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy pressed his back up against the wall, panting heavily. His sensitive hearing picked up movement. Looking up, he saw Sam making her way down the hall. Her black hair was slightly dishevelled, and her violet eyes were tired. She noted Beast Boy and tried to smile, but ended up yawning instead.

"Morning Beast Boy," she said at length. "I'm just on my way to wake everyone up. But I see you're already awake."

"More or less," Beast Boy replied with a sleepy grin.

"I'll go get the others up then," Sam yawned again.

"You probably don't need to do that," Beast Boy assured her. "Knowing Robin, he's been up for hours finding out everything he can about the city. Star's a morning person. And Cyborg has an alarm clock built into his head."

"What about Raven?" Sam inquired.

"She's already awake," Beast Boy assured her.

"How do you know?" Sam frowned.

"I saw her in my bed," Beast Boy blurted out. Then his deep-green eyes widened with horror.

"What?" Sam's purple eyes widened too. "In your bed?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Beast Boy waved his arms madly. "What I meant was I saw her in my bedroom! She came to wake me up."

"Oh," Sam smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Beast Boy. I didn't mean to burst out like that. That's something Danny would do. I'm just not a morning person. My brain hasn't woken up yet, so it's not working very well." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Don't worry," he grinned toothily at her. "I'm not a morning person either. And the others will all tell you that my brain never works no matter how awake I am." Sam chuckled at his statement.

"You know, you're a funny guy Beast Boy," she smiled at him. Beast Boy grinned enthusiastically. "I'll see you downstairs." She turned and continued to make her way down the hall.

"Later!" Beast Boy called after her. Sam turned, and waved. Beast Boy returned the gesture, not noticing the large shadow looming over him.

"Hey B.B." Beast Boy let out a shriek, and almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Cyborg's deep voice. Cyborg snorted, and began laughing so hard that he fell to the floor. For a few minutes, he rolled around, laughing heartily. Beast Boy scowled at his robotic friend.

"Not cool dude," he muttered. Cyborg stood up. Tears were streaming from his human eye. Beast Boy crossed his arms over his chest. "Not cool." He repeated.

"Awe I'm sorry B.B." he grinned down at the green Titan. "Did I interrupt you flirting with Sam?" Beast Boy's cheeks burned red.

"What?" he exclaimed. "No! I totally wasn't flirting with her! I was just talking!"

"Chill B.B." Cyborg held up his large hands in surrender. "I'm only messing with you!" Beast Boy grumbled something inaudible, his cheeks still beet-red.

"I'm going to have a shower," he muttered at length. Then he turned and made his way down the hallway.

"Uh the shower is the other way B.B." Cyborg pointed out. Beast Boy's ears drooped, and his cheeks burned even more.

"I knew that," he muttered. Then he turned and made his way towards the bathroom.

- Scene Break -

Raven sat on the floor of the bedroom. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her clothes untouched on the floor. She hadn't meant to overhear the conversation between Cyborg and Beast Boy, but the door was so thin that she really hadn't had a choice. Raven fought back tears, and took in a shuddering breath.

"Stupid doors," she whispered. "Why do they have to be so thin?" Sadly, she turned her attention to her new clothes. She pulled the fishnet tights over her slender grey legs, and pulled on her skirt.

'Awe I'm sorry B.B.' Cyborg's comment echoed in Raven's mind. 'Did I interrupt you flirting with Sam?' Raven angrily pulled on her black tank-top, and fishnet gloves. She tried to push the conversation out of her mind in vain. '…flirting with Sam' repeated over and over in her mind. She couldn't understand why these words hurt so much. After all, she liked Sam. But somehow the thought of Beast Boy flirting with the girl made Raven angry and sad simultaneously.

"What's wrong with me?" she muttered darkly. "He said himself that he wasn't flirting with her." She was silent for a moment. "Besides, why should I care if he was? He's more annoying than a telemarketer." Yet no matter what she said, the pain would not subside. Raven angrily pushed it out of her mind entirely, and headed downstairs.

- Scene Break -

The Titans and Sam gathered by the front door. Cyborg was patting his stomach happily. His holographic image was on. Raven smoothed her skirt for what seemed like the hundredth time. Robin had his arms crossed, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Sam was wearing her purple spider back-pack, and Starfire was glancing around in confusion.

"Friends," she spoke finally. "Where is friend Beast Boy?" Raven realized that she hadn't seen him come down for breakfast. Her dark eyes widened.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I saw him this morning, but I haven't seen him since."

"Well we can't leave without him," Robin grumbled.

"Maybe he's in the kitchen," Cyborg proposed. "I'll just go check!"

"Oh no you don't," Raven scowled. "I saw the way you were eyeing those left-over pancakes." Cyborg's shoulders slumped. "I'll go look for him." She volunteered.

"No need," Beast Boy's voice interrupted. "I'm here." He wandered towards them out of one of the many hallways. His dark-green hair was slightly damp.

"Where have you been?" Robin demanded. "We have to go soon!"

"I got lost on my way back from the shower," Beast Boy replied. "This house has way too many corridors for its, or my, own good!"

"Oh, sorry Beast Boy!" Sam exclaimed. "My Dad usually forgets to tell people how to get around when he takes them on the tour of the house." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Dude, I would have gotten lost even if I had a map," he grinned, his hologram covering his large canines. Sam smiled at him. Raven scowled slightly, and felt another pang of jealousy. Annoyed, she crossed her arms across her chest. Beast Boy made his way over to her, and stood sleepily beside her.

"Alright Titans," Robin addressed the team. "I have our schedules, and a layout of the building." He handed out a piece of paper to each of the Titans. Raven glanced down at it dully. "Now remember, we're here undercover." Robin reminded. "We don't want to bring any unwanted attention to ourselves. So lay low and try to blend in." Beast Boy snorted at Robin's last statement. Raven turned and glanced at him, and got a whiff of something. She realized that it was some sort of body wash. She couldn't remember Beast Boy ever smelling so good.

"Friends," Starfire spoke up. "What if I am questioned because of my irregular speech patterns? I do not wish to say something that will compromise our stay here."

"Well you still speak Japanese right Star?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Starfire nodded. "When a Tamaranian learns a language, we never forget."

"Well then just say you're a transfer student from Japan," Cyborg suggested. "That way if anyone wants proof, you can say something in Japanese."

"Thank-you friend," Starfire gushed. "I will do that."

"Hey Robin," Beast Boy piped up. "What's with the black eye?" Raven turned and looked back at the Boy Wonder. Sure enough a large bruise could be seen around his sunglasses. Starfire gasped.

"Friend, what has happened?" she asked. "How have you received such a mark?"

"Oh uh this?" Robin stammered. "I was uh training this morning and uh I fell on uh my fist!" The Titans, and Sam, all blinked at Robin. Raven smirked slightly, knowing the real reason for the team leader's black eye. "Let's just go." Robin muttered. The Titans, and Sam, all headed for the door.

"Hey, where are y'all going?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh walking to school," Raven replied.

"Not when we still have the T-car man!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Uh dude?" Beast Boy piped up. "No offence, but the T-car doesn't exactly have a normal paint-job." Cyborg grinned down at Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged. He pulled out the keys to the T-car, and pressed a button. Momentarily, the T-car pulled up in front of the door. "Ladies and gentleman, and whatever Beast Boy is at the moment, allow me to introduce for the first time ever, the T-car's latest, baddest, most hottest feature! I give you Suburban camouflage!" He pressed another button and new white metal began to cover the blue robotics on the sides of the T-car. A blue racing stripe was emblazed on these new sides.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed. "Where can I get a car like that, and does it come in black?"

"She can be any colour you program," Cyborg boasted, patting the shiny exterior of the T-car. "And sorry, my baby's one-of-a-kind."

"Your baby is very, as I believe the expression is, cold friend Cyborg!" Starfire gushed. "But I am afraid that there is not enough room for all of us!"

"Just watch!" Cyborg grinned broadly, and he pressed another button. An extra seat unfolded between the driver and passenger's seats. "Well come on!" Cyborg jerked his thumb at the T-car. "Time's a wasting!" He opened the door, and plonked himself into the driver's seat. Robin slid into the extra seat, and Starfire sat down in the passenger's seat. Raven slid into the back seat with Beast Boy and Sam. Cyborg started up the T-car, and they set off.

Starfire and Robin began discussing their different schedules. Cyborg turned on the radio, and was soon singing along to M.C. Hammer's 'Can't Touch This' happily. Raven stared out the window and listened as Beast Boy and Sam talked. As she watched people go by through her window, Raven suddenly felt very alone. Dully she tuned out the happy chatter inside the T-car, while staring sightlessly outside. She was grateful when the T-car finally pulled to a stop outside a red-brick building. She opened her door, undid her seatbelt, and climbed out of the car. The others did likewise. Raven glanced up to see Danny and Tucker walking towards them. She waved in greeting, which the two boys returned.

"Hey guys," Danny smiled as he and Tucker drew nearer. Then both his and Tucker's mouths fell open when they noticed the T-car.

"Wow!" Tucker exclaimed. "Where did you get those sweet wheels? They're seriously tight!"

"Made her myself out of the finest hardware around," Cyborg boasted. "My baby has Titanium siding, 18 000 horse-power engine…"

"Can you two drool over the car later?" Raven interrupted. "We're going to be late for school."

"Yeah we have to go!" Sam exclaimed. "See you guys later!" She, Danny, and Tucker rushed inside the school building. Robin gestured for the Titans to gather.

"Okay, here's the plan," he kept his voice low. "We need to find out as much as possible about anything weirder than normal. We'll meet up at lunch and compare notes. Until then try to stay out of trouble."

"Come on dude, it's just high school," Beast Boy pointed out. "What could possibly happen?"

"Famous last words," Raven muttered. The bell rang, and the Titans rushed into the building.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy ran frantically down the hall. He scanned the numbers of the classrooms as he ran, trying to find the room he was supposed to be in. Finally he found the room. Panting, he opened the door, and stepped inside. A middle-aged man in a white lab-coat stood at the front of the class.

"Sorry I'm late," Beast Boy gasped.

"That's alright," the teacher assured. "We were just getting started. Take a seat Mr…" He checked his class list. "Logan?" Beast Boy nodded in response, and sat down by an unoccupied Bunsen burner. "So what we are going to do today…" The teacher began. His voice was relatively monotonous, and Beast Boy soon became bored. He looked around and spotted a beaker filled with a purple liquid. The colour reminded him of Raven. He also noticed another beaker filled with green liquid. "Alright everyone, get your beakers." Beast Boy immediately went over and chose the beakers containing the purple and green mixtures, and took them back to his Bunsen burner. "Now we add the two solutions together." Beast Boy eagerly poured the green liquid into the purple liquid. The mixture began to bubble violently. "Now we put the mixture on the Bunsen burner." Beast Boy cautiously turned on the burner, and went to put his bubbling mixture on it. Unfortunately, he misjudged the distance, and bumped the bottom of the beaker against the burner. The beaker broke, dumping the mixture directly onto the burner, which caused it to explode in a flash of green and purple.

The force of the explosion threw Beast Boy backwards. Sitting up, he noticed that his skin was green. Naturally, the Titan thought that his hologram had broken, and began to panic. Then he noticed that the entire classroom was covered with green and purple powder. The teacher, and the rest of the class, were all staring at him in disbelief. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, I guess green and purple make good Chemistry together," he grinned widely. "Get it? Chemistry?" His joke was met by silence and staring. Beast Boy could feel his cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment. "Uh I'll just go now!" He turned and fled the classroom.

- Scene Break -

Raven stared dully at the blackboard. Sam was sitting next to her. A binder lay open on her desk. The rest of the class chatted amongst themselves as they settled down. Raven cursed Robin mentally. After all their trouble, they hadn't purchased school supplies. Sam seemed to notice this, and gave Raven a pen, and some extra paper.

"I think you'll like this class Rachel," it took a moment for Raven to realize that Sam was addressing her.

"I don't know," the Titan responded. "I've read a lot of poetry, but I haven't written very much."

"That's okay," Sam assured her. "We're more concerned about free expression. Anything goes as long as it's poetic in form." Raven shrugged in response. The door of the classroom opened, and a young woman came in. "That's Ms. Minster." Sam whispered to Raven. "She's pretty cool for a teacher."

"Good morning class," Ms. Minster greeted the class. She spotted Raven, and smiled. "Ah, I see a new face today!" She walked over to Raven. "And who might you be?" She asked.

"This is my cousin Rachel," Sam replied quickly. "She's visiting for a while." Raven quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, welcome Rachel," Ms. Minster smiled. "I hope you enjoy your time here!"

- Scene Break -

Robin was not happy. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his face beet-red, and a pink apron tied around his waist. Danny was trying his hardest not to laugh at the Boy Wonder, but was not succeeding. Starfire had been delighted by the colour of Robin's apron, requesting one of the same for herself.

"So," Danny covered up a chuckle by pretending to cough. He was currently wearing a white apron. "You guys cook often?"

"Oh yes," Starfire responded. "I do so enjoy the preparing of the food!"

"What do you like to make?" Danny inquired.

"My favourite dish to prepare is my home-made Glorg," Starfire replied. Danny blinked. "It is a specialty from my home planet of Tamaran." She explained quietly.

"Oh," Danny replied. "Well today's assignment is chocolate chip cookies. Here's the recipe." He gave a piece of paper to Starfire who read it happily. "Alright, why don't we split this up?" Danny suggested. "I'll get the cookie sheet ready, and pre-heat the oven. Richard, you can get the utensils and ingredients ready, and clean up as we go along. Cory, you can do the mixing and measuring."

"Sounds like a plan," Robin consented.

"Agreed, new friend Danny," Starfire gushed happily. She began to measure out flour. Danny went over to the stove, and fiddled with the temperature dial. The ghost-boy applied a little too much pressure, and the dial snapped off of the oven.

"Uh oh," Danny panicked.

"What's the problem Danny?" Robin asked. Danny showed him the broken dial. "Uh that's not good." Robin frowned, and began to root about in the pockets of his cargo pants. "Ah hah!" Triumphantly, he produced a small tube of glue. "We'll just stick it back on." He explained. As he and Danny fumbled with the temperature dial, Starfire continued to measure out ingredients. The recipe called for sugar, so the alien princess grabbed a shaker filled with white grains of crystal, and stirred in a good amount.

"Okay, that looks good," Danny commented on the glue-job.

"How are you doing Cory?" Robin asked Starfire, affection evident in his voice.

"Everything is progressing wondrously friend Richard," Starfire smiled.

"Okay then dump them on the cookie sheet," Danny instructed. "And then we'll stick them in the oven." He, Robin, and Starfire began to put dough onto the cookie-sheet. Danny placed the cookie-sheet in the oven while Robin and Starfire started cleaning up. After a few minutes, the timer rang, and Danny quickly pulled the now golden cookies out of the oven. Starfire eagerly picked one up and popped it into her mouth. Robin and Danny stared in horror.

"Delicious!" she gushed. "But probably too hot for you yes?"

"So Danny," Robin leaned against the counter. "How do you usually fight ghosts?"

"Well," Danny considered. "Usually we meet, we fight, we exchange witty banter, and then we learn some lesson about trust or whatever." He sighed. "Although there's always something that comes up to complicate things. Like my parents." He paused. "Or Valerie."

"Please new friend," Starfire interjected. "Who is this Valerie? Is she a girl-who-is-your-friend?" She shot a poignant look at Robin as she said this. The Boy Wonder suddenly found his shoes very interesting.

"Oh no!" Danny laughed bitterly. "Although I'd like her to be." Starfire and Robin regarded him in confusion. "You see, she hates my ghost-side." Danny muttered. "But we were actually dating for a little while."

"Please friend," Starfire piped up. "How can she have been a girl-who-was-your-friend but hate you?"

"Well," Danny heaved a sigh. "She doesn't know that I'm Danny Phantom. I've never told her."

"Oh," Starfire responded. There was an awkward silence between the three teenagers.

"Well I think I'm ready to try one of these cookies," Robin finally broke the silence.

"Yeah!" Danny agreed. They both took a cookie and took big bites out of them. Both boys' eyes widened simultaneously.

"Delicious are they not?" Starfire gushed. Robin and Danny looked at each other, turned, and fled the classroom, their hands over their mouths, leaving behind a very confused Starfire.


	7. Chapter 7 Technical Difficulties

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.

Author's Comments: Ha, I'm not dead! I just fried my laptop. Hence taking so long to post anything. Just a reminder, chapters 1 and 2 of Teen Titans: Universal Threat have been posted! Remember to take part in the character poll once you've read them! Thanks to The Hidden Girl for her idea! And of course, thanks Phantom5656 for being such an amazing co-author! I love you man! Hugs and a cookie! He makes a cameo appearance in the chapter.

Chapter 7 – Technical Difficulties

"Well it looks like it's going to be another sunny day here in Amity Park," the meteorologist proclaimed. "Although it would probably be good to bring an umbrella because we've got some rain-clouds heading our way. Back to you Jim."

"And that was Lance Thunderwith the weather," Jim Steel told the microphone. "In latest news, local Ghost-hunter Danny Phantom has…" He was cut off by a power surge that caused the room to go black. "Uh are we still on?" He asked unnerved. "What happened?" The lights crackled, and gradually turned back on. "Uh, as I was saying…" Jim cleared his throat, but a flash of white light cut him off again. From out of a nearby electric socket, Electus emerged. Jim paled, and quickly searched for an exit. Electus jerkily made his way over to some of the recording machinery.

Electus rubbed his hands together gleefully, and reached out for one of the sound recorders. Blue energy shot out, into his fingertips. Electus was surprised by this, but enjoyed the feeling of the energy streaming into his body. The electric villain placed his hand on the surface of the machine, and blue energy snaked up his arm, and absorbed into his body. A horrible smile creased his face, and Electus latched onto more equipment. His body pulsated with blue energy before reverting back to his normal appearance.

"Whoa!" Electus exclaimed. "I feel good." He hesitated. "I knew that I would now. I feel good. I knew that I would now. So good! So good! I got you!" The song was met by silence. Electus blinked, turned, and noticed Jim sitting next to the microphone. The radio host was glued to his seat in fear. "Boo!" Electus waved his arms at Jim. The radio-host gave a shriek, and ran off. Electus chuckled, and turned his attention back to the machinery.

- Scene Break -

The lunch-bell rang. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Raven were all seated at one of the tables in the lunchroom. Raven stared suspiciously down at her lunch. The doors swung open, and Raven felt her eyes widen. Beast Boy shuffled in. The Titan was covered in spots of green powder, ash, and dough. A faint tendril of smoke snaked its way off of his hair. Heaving a heavy sigh, Beast Boy sat down at the table beside Raven. For a moment, all the Titans simply stared at him.

"Uh Garfield?" Robin finally broke the silence. "What happened to you?"

"Don't ask," Beast Boy grumbled.

"But friend," Starfire piped up. "You are covered in…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Beast Boy snapped at her. Starfire's eyes filled with tears, and she looked down at her hands.

"Oh come on man," Cyborg encouraged. "What happened?"

"I managed to blow up something in every single one of my classes okay?" Beast Boy practically snarled. "Or could you not tell that from the fact that my hair is smoking?"

"Hey I was going to say it was a smoking do!" Tucker piped up. Sam elbowed him in the ribs, causing the young man to let out a yelp.

"Needless to say," Beast Boy scowled. "I'm not in the greatest of moods right now."

"What could go wrong huh?" Raven crossed her arms and raised one of her slender black eyebrows. Beast Boy glared at her.

"Well friend, I believe I have just the thing to cheer you up!" Starfire gushed. She brought out a paper bag filled with the cookies that she, Robin, and Danny had made. "Taste!" She stuck one in the angry Titan's mouth. Beast Boy's deep-green eyes bulged, and he spat it out.

"What is that?" he demanded, clutching his throat.

"Cookies of the chocolate chip," Starfire replied, a confused expression on her lovely face.

"Uh Cory," Robin piped up. "Danny and I have been meaning to tell you…"

"You put salt in the cookies instead of sugar," Danny finished the sentence. He and Robin looked at each other, turned a sickly shade of green, turned, and fled the cafeteria. A loud growl caught the attention of the remaining Titans, Sam, and Tucker. Beast Boy had a sheepish expression on his face.

"Dude, I forgot," he exclaimed. "I didn't have breakfast this morning! And I forgot to pack a lunch!"

"Here Garfield," Sam piped up. "You can share with me if you want." Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he quickly got up and sat back down beside the Goth-girl. Raven blinked. She felt tears prickling in her eyes. Angrily, Raven denied the tears. Instead, she turned her attention to her lunch.

"Hey there," Raven glanced up at the voice of a young man. "You're that new girl in Ms. Minster's class. Rachel right?" The young man had black hair with long bangs that hung in his face. He wore a black shirt that said 'Bite Me,' and black pants with chains hanging from them.

"Uh yes," she replied.

"My name's Damien," the young man introduced himself. "I sit in the back of your row. You didn't see me?"

"No," Raven replied shortly.

"Well I definitely saw you," he exclaimed. "It'd be hard to miss such a beautiful young lady such as yourself." He winked at her as he said this.

"Beautiful?" Raven repeated doubtfully.

"Don't act so surprised," he grinned down at her. "I'm lucky to be the first guy to talk to you. What say you and I hang out some time?"

"Uh, I don't know," Raven felt her cheeks begin to burn, and she looked down at her hands.

"You don't have to answer now," he assured her. "Think about it, and then tell me when you want me to pick you up on Friday. Later." He took her hand, kissed it, turned, and walked away. Raven sat there with a slightly dumbfounded look on her face.

"Uh Raven?" Beast Boy's voice snapped her back to reality. "Who was that guy?" She thought that she detected a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Just some guy from my poetry class," Raven replied. She faked indifference by shrugging and keeping her voice flat. Beast Boy didn't seem to completely believe her, but Raven didn't really care. She wanted him to be jealous, like how she had felt jealous because of his actions with Sam. Raven was startled at her own thoughts. Thankfully, the lunch-bell rang again signalling the start of classes. Everyone grumbled, got to their feet, and parted ways.

- Scene Break -

The smell of paint hit Raven's nose as she walked into the room. All the other students were already in small clusters chatting amongst themselves as they collected materials. Raven spotted younger man standing over in a corner talking to a student. He had glasses, and lengthy strawberry-blonde hair that was kept out of his face by a red bandanna. Raven walked over, and waited for her turn to speak to him.

"That's fine," she could hear the conversation now. "Just ease up on the glue a little." The student nodded, and walked away. The teacher turned to face her, his brown eyes regarding her curiously. "Ah, you must be Rachel." He said at length. "I'm Mr. Davison, hi there." He reached out his hand in greeting.

"Uh hi," Raven shook his hand briefly. Upon pulling her hand away, she was dismayed to see a paint smear on her fishnet glove. She reached over for a paper towel, and wiped off the paint.

"Oh, sorry," Mr. Davison grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Raven replied evenly.

"As you can tell," he brushed a rogue strand of hair out of his face, smearing paint on his forehead. "This is art class. We work differently than most other classes. You can sit wherever you want, and you can talk as much as you like just as long as you work." He then proceeded to show Raven around the classroom. "Okay so this is the stack of drawing paper, the paint closet, brush cupboard, clay closet, and the student storage cubby's. That's where you put your works in progress." Raven nodded her understanding. Mr. Davison snapped his fingers. "Oh! I have to get you your starter pencils and things!" He darted back to the closet. "Just sit anywhere." He encouraged. "Make a friend or two."

"Yeah right," Raven muttered. She checked a nearby seat for paint or glue before sitting down. Glancing around, she took in the various works of art that littered the room. There were a lot of paintings. Varying from oil, to water-colour, to acrylic.

"So," he asked at length. "What kind of project would you like to try?"

"I'm not sure," Raven admitted. "I don't do much art. I don't really have much free time and besides, I doubt that I have any amazing artistic ability."

"Well I find that difficult to believe," Mr. Davison countered with a broad smile. "Everyone has the ability to create art. They just have to find the right outlet." This being said, he went over to his desk and began to root through some papers on his desk.

"Looking for something?" Raven asked dryly.

Mr. Davison frowned as he continued to root about, "I know I'm supposed to remember something else." He replied. The door opening interrupted him. Both Raven and Mr. Davison looked up to see Beast Boy standing in the doorway. Raven stared at him in surprise. "Oh that's right!" Mr. Davison exclaimed. "I remember now, I was getting two new students!" Raven raised one of her slender black eyebrows.

"You forgot something important like that?" she asked sceptically. Mr. Davison grinned sheepishly.

"I'm a little scatter-brained," he explained. Beast Boy made his way over to them.

"Uh hey Rachel," he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I didn't know you were in this class."

"Well I didn't know you'd be in it either," Raven countered. Mr. Davison looked from one Titan to the other, a confused expression on his face.

"So I take it you two know each other?" he ventured.

"You could say that," Raven replied. Beast Boy scuffed his foot on the floor, refusing to make eye-contact with her.

"Oh," Mr. Davison scratched his head and turned to Beast Boy. "Well I guess I should introduce myself to you then. Hi, I'm Mr. Davison, it's nice to meet you." He extended a hand towards Beast Boy, but remembered the paint, and switched to his other hand.

"Garfield," Beast Boy shook the outstretched hand.

"Like the cat?" Mr. Davison asked excitedly. "He was my favourite when I was growing up!" Raven and Beast Boy simply stared at him. Mr. Davison blushed slightly, and laughed nervously. "You know, from the comic strip?" The two Titans continued to stare at him. "I'll just go get more supplies." Mr. Davison announced, and darted off. This left Raven and Beast Boy by themselves. Raven sat down and began to organize her supplies. Beast Boy remained standing, and fiddled with his hand in his pockets. Raven gave an exasperated sigh.

"If you're just going to stand there, you may as well sit down," she said dryly. "I can't think with you just standing there." Beast Boy muttered something inaudible, and consented. He slumped back in his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to make eye-contact with her. Raven ignored him, and continued to organize her supplies.

Beast Boy glanced up, and watched her carefully sorting her supplies. He scowled, and looked away. As he did this, Beast Boy began to bob his leg up and down. He snuck another glance at her, and hurriedly looked away. He repeated this action several times. Each time, his leg bobbed faster, and faster. He could feel the frustration building in his system. Finally, he could no longer take it.

"Why aren't you mad?" he shouted at her. The entire class turned and regarded him with surprise. There was a thump in the closet.

"Ow!" came the muffled cry of Mr. Davison. Beast Boy smiled sheepishly.

"Uh sorry everyone," the Titan laughed nervously as he addressed the class. "As you were." His face turned red with embarrassment, and Beast Boy slumped down in his chair. Raven sighed, and finished sorting her supplies.

"What's with you?" she asked at length.

"Nothing," Beast Boy answered sulkily. Raven shrugged, and turned her attention back to her supplies. Beast Boy grumbled softly, he could feel his cheeks burning from his outburst. Eventually, he leaned foreword. "Why aren't you acting mad at me?" He asked her softly.

"What would I be mad about?" Raven asked pointedly, her dark eyes flashing.

"You know?" Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "At lunch? We had an argument remember?" Raven shrugged in response. "Oh come on Ra – Rachel!" Beast Boy exclaimed in frustration. "You can't have forgotten that quickly!"

"Forget about it," Raven replied bitterly.

"How can I?" Beast Boy asked angrily. Raven did not respond. Beast Boy gave an exasperated sigh, and smacked his forehead against the table. "You know Rachel, you're one difficult person to argue with." Raven looked away so that he wouldn't see the hurt that his words had caused.

"I don't understand why you're making all this fuss," Raven stated at length. "Damien's just a guy from my poetry class. End of story. Besides…" She glanced up at him, and hoped madly that her face did not show the amount of hurt that she was presently feeling. "What does it matter to you?"

"You're my friend!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I just…" He hesitated, trying to find the right words. "It's hard to explain." He admitted. "I just have this uneasy feeling about him."

"If that was your attempt at an apology, I'm not terribly impressed," Raven stated dryly. Beast Boy sighed.

"Neither am I," he replied softly. "Alright." He said at length. "I stand by my opinion. But I am sorry that I over-reacted."

"Don't worry about it," Raven replied with a shrug. She couldn't explain it, but she felt flattered that Beast Boy had over-reacted. Obviously, he cared about her a great deal if he had reacted this way over such a small thing.

"Just like that?" Beast Boy blinked a few times. "You're just going to forgive me."

"Sure, why not?" Raven allowed a small smile to light up her dark features as she shrugged.

"Thanks," Beast Boy smiled back at her. Instead of his usual toothy grin, he simply curled up the sides of his lips.

"No problem," Raven smiled again, and Beast Boy mirrored her expression only to be startled by a pile of art supplies being dumped in front of him.

"There you go," Mr. Davison grinned widely at the two startled Titans. "Your starter stuff." He rubbed the bump on his head, and grimaced.

"Thanks," Beast Boy grinned his usual grin up at the teacher. When he noticed the lump forming on Mr. Davison's head, Beast Boy's deep-green eyes widened. "Whoa, how did you get that?" He pointed at the bump.

"Oh this?" Mr. Davison asked. Beast Boy nodded. "A box of tissues jumped off of the shelf and attacked me." The two Titans stared at their teacher. Slowly a grin etched itself across Beast Boy's face. Soon he was chuckling heartily at Mr. Davison's statement. A grin broke out on the face of their teacher, and soon they were both laughing uproariously. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Great," she muttered. "Now there are two of them. Only one's an adult. This is going to be a long class."

- Scene Break -

Raven couldn't help but be a little bit excited about her next class. She had come into class, and received a few strange looks. She was one of the few girls, but the only Goth. She sat down at the front, and tried not to look too enthusiastic. When she had read her schedule that morning, the name 'Ms. Annabella' had meant nothing to her. However, since art class, the name now had a meaning. A young man in glasses leaned over to her.

"You new?" he asked. Raven nodded. "Well I think you'll like Ms. Annabella. Most of the male student body, not to mention staff, have the hots for her. She's an awesome teacher. Unorthodox, but very good." The door opened, and any talking that had been present, immediately ceased.

Ms. Annabella had short black hair that framed an extremely pale face. Piercing grey eyes stared intently out at the classroom from underneath a pair of glasses. She was dressed entirely in black, and had several piercings and tattoos. She was extremely short, just over five feet in height.

"You must be Rachel Roth," Ms. Annabella's voice was gravely, and reminded Raven of her own voice. "Welcome to Physics!" Raven immediately liked Ms. Annabella, and knew that she was going to enjoy the class. "Alright, today we're going to learn basic Newtonian Physics." Ms. Annabella stated. "Who can tell me what Newton's first law is?" Many hands shot up. Ms. Annabella reached into a bucket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Johnny?"

"Objects in motion tend to stay in motion," replied a boy from directly behind Raven, "and objects at rest tend to stay at rest unless acted upon by an outside force."

"Excellent," Ms. Annabella smiled. "His second law? Mary?"

"The force of an object is equal to its mass multiplied by its acceleration," a girl at the very back piped up.

"And last but not least, his third law?" Ms. Annabella prompted. She glanced at Raven. "Rachel?" Raven wracked her brain for a few moments, but was interrupted by a knock on the classroom door. "I'll come back to you." Ms. Annabella assured the telekinetic Titan. Then she went and opened the door. Principal Ishiyama was standing in the doorway with a slightly dazed looking Beast Boy in front of her. "Hello Principal Ishiyama." Ms. Annabella regarded the Asian lady curiously. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello Ms. Annabella," Principal Ishiyama replied. "I'm sorry to have to disrupt your class, but I have a bit of a dilema that I need your help with."

"Fire away," Ms. Annabella replied. The Asian lady cleared her throat.

"Well, it seems that we are having a problem with one of our new students," she glanced down at the dazed form of Beast Boy. "Young Mr. Logan here seems to have, how shall I say this, bad luck with certain classes." Ms. Annabella simply raised her right eyebrow at this statement. Beast Boy looked down at his shoes, his hands in his pockets. "In several cases, Mr. Logan's actions, though accidental, have resulted in explosions." Ms. Annabella smiled smiled slightly, and nodded. "Needless to say, this has caused several of the faculty members to refuse to have Mr. Logan in their class." Ms. Annabella frowned at this statement. "Luckily we were able to find him new classes for the most part." Principal Ishiyama continued. "However, I find myself in a troubling situation. He needs one more class for the last period of the day, and you have room left in your class. So I was wondering if you'd mind terribly…"

"I would be thrilled to have him," Ms. Annabella interupted with a broad smile.

"Ah, very good," relief was plain on the principal's face. She turned to Beast Boy. "Mr. Logan, Ms. Annabella will be your new last period teacher. I hope you do well, and please don't blow up anything. We have enough equipment to replace as it is."

"Yes ma'am," Beast Boy replied quietly, still staring at his shoes. Principal Ishiyama gave his slender shoulder a squeaze and strode off.

"Well, welcome Mr. Logan," Ms. Annabella smiled down at the dazed young man.

"Thanks," he managed a smile back at her. "So what class is this?"

"Physics," Ms. Annabella replied as she ushered him into the classroom.

"Okay," Beast Boy replied. "That sounds…" He trailed off as he realized what the teacher had just said. "Wait." His deep-green eyes widened in horror. "Physics?"

"Why don't you take a seat next to Rachel," Ms. Annabella offered, "and we'll get you all caught up."

"Okay," Beast Boy sat down in a daze.

"Now Rachel, what is Newton's third law?" Ms. Annabella returned to her original question.

"An object acting on another object has an equal and opposite force," the telekinetic Titan replied. Beast Boy raised his hand.

"Question Mr. Logan?" Ms. Annabella inquired kindly.

"Is this the same Newton dude that made the cookies?" he asked seriously. Raven wanted desperately to dissapear.

"Cookies?" Ms. Annabella inquired. Beast Boy nodded. There was dead silence in the classroom. Finally Ms. Annabella broke the silence with a laugh. "Oh no." She answered him. "This is Sir Isaac Newton."

"Oh," Beast Boy's cheeks turned red. "Was that the dude who got hit in the head with an apple?"

"That's the one," Ms. Annabella replied with a laugh.

"Okay, I think I get it," Beast Boy grinned triumphantly. Raven groaned softly, and wished more desperately that she could disappear. Although, she did have the advantage that no one in the class knew that she knew Beast Boy.

"Great," Ms. Annabella smiled encouragingly. To Raven's horror, Beast Boy leaned towards her.

"And you thought I was dumb," he whispered to her. "I totally knew who Sir Isaaih Newton was."

"That's Sir Isaac Newton," Raven growled through gritted teeth, emphasizing 'Isaac' and wishing even more that she could disappear.

"Oh, right," Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Him." He paused. "I'm impressed that anyone understands this stuff. Except for you that is. You're smart enough to understand all that magic stuff, so this must be a piece of cake for you." Raven shushed him violently, terrified that someone might have heard him. "Oh, right." Beast Boy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He turned back to the monstrous text-book that Ms. Annabella had handed to him upon his arrival, and tried to make sense of it. He couldn't wait to tell Cyborg that he knew who Sir Isaaih Newton was. Beast Boy scowled, and reminded himself that it was Isaac not Isaaih. He sighed inwardly, this was going to be a long class.


	8. Chapter 8 After Hours

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.

Author's Comments: I again want to encourage anyone who reads this and likes it to go to Phantom5656's profile page and leave him a private message telling him how incredibly awesome he is! This story would not exist as it does if it weren't for him so send him a hug and a cookie! Oh, and another one of my faithful readers makes a cameo in this chapter. Hope he likes it!

Chapter 8 – After Hours

"What do you mean you quit?" Lance Thunder barraged Jim Steel with his words.

"There's no way I'm continuing being a radio-host as long as that thing is around," Jim replied, his voice squeaking with fright.

"Well what are we going to do about the station?" Lance asked.

"That's your problem, not mine," Jim replied. "I'm out of here." This being said, he practically ran from the room. Lance watched glumly as the door slammed behind the back of the former radio-host.

"Well guys," his voice was sad. "I think this is the end of our station. Unless we can get a new radio-host, we're doomed."

"We'll put up some advertisements," one of the station-managers suggested. "Maybe someone will come to us."

"I hope you're right," Lance muttered.

- Scene Break -

The brick exterior of Casper High shook as the bell rang. Within moments, the doors were flung open, and students came pouring out. Danny, Sam, and Tucker wrestled through the torrent of students, and stood off to the side. Momentarily they wondered if the Titans had been crushed by the mad dash to leave the building. However, they figured that since the Titans were super-heroes, this was unlikely to happen. Eventually, the Titans exited the building. They all looked a tad dazed. Super-heroism in Jump City had not prepared them for the mad scramble of dismissal.

"So do you guys want to do something today?" Sam inquired when the Titans had gathered around them. "I was thinking about maybe showing our new friends around the city. You know, so they can get to know the town."

"Sounds good," Danny agreed. "But Tucker and I have something we have to work on in my parent's lab."

"Oh," Sam could barely hide her disappointment. Tucker stared at Danny.

"Awe come on man!" he exclaimed. "A chance to hang out with these guys, and you're putting me to work?"

"Tuck it's important," Danny retorted. "I want to get to know them too, but getting ready to fight our new enemy comes first." Tucker grumbled inaudibly. Sam crossed her arms, and leaned against the brick wall of the school.

"So what's the project that's so important?" she enquired dryly. Danny grinned.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "You'll see it tomorrow." He hesitated before adding. "That is if Tucker and I work fast enough to get it done."

"Okay then," Sam stood up. "I guess I'll just show them around myself. Call me if you guys want me to stop by."

"Will do," Danny replied with another grin. Tucker heaved a sigh.

"Well if we're going to work," he muttered dismally. "Then let's get it over with."

"Alright," Danny agreed. He started off, a dejected Tucker following. Turning back towards Sam and the Titans, he waved. "Bye Sam." He called. "See you and the others later."

Sam waved back, "Yeah." She managed a smile. As soon as the two boys were out of sight, the Goth-girl let out a sigh. Her shoulders dropped, and she stared down at her black-leather boots. After an awkward silence, Sam turned to the Titans. "So would you guys like to go check out Amity Park?" She asked, trying not to sound too depressed.

"Sure," Robin agreed, still a bit dazed. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Oh yes friend Sam," Starfire gushed. "It sounds most enjoyable."

"Know anywhere that we can get some food?" Cyborg piped up. "I'm starving."

"Victor I swear you have a garbage disposal instead of a stomach," Robin smirked. Sam rolled her eyes at the Boy Wonder.

"Sure Victor," she replied. "We can head to the Nasty Burger."

"That sounds appetizing," Raven stated dryly.

"Yeah I know," Sam agreed. "But it's the closest fast food place around."

"As long as they have burgers," Cyborg grinned, "I'm a happy man."

"Well I would hate to miss out on the chance to clog up my arteries," Raven stated. "But I have some assignments that I have to get done. You'll have to enjoy your grease cooked under a heat-lamp on your own." Beast Boy's shoulders drooped.

"I have to pass too," he mumbled. "I got a ton of homework."

"Oh," Sam tried not to sound too disappointed. "Okay then." Cyborg's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Come on y'all," he whined. "Less talking and more walking!" He picked up Sam, Robin, and Starfire in his powerful arms and set off towards the T-car.

"We'll bring some food back for you guys," Sam shouted from Cyborg's grip.

"Wait!" Raven exclaimed. "Victor!"

"Dude," Beast Boy frowned. "At least give us a ride!" Cyborg merely shot them an evil grin, and waved as he passed them.

"I'm going to give the T-car four flat tires the first chance I get," Raven growled.

"Great," Beast Boy grumbled. "Now I have to carry all of these books all the way back to the house."

"Well let's get going," Raven replied curtly. "We aren't getting anywhere by just standing here and complaining." Raven scowled and didn't notice her team-mate's blushing face. He couldn't understand it, but the thought of walking home beside Raven made Beast Boy's cheeks burn.

"Uh, okay," he agreed. Then they started off in the direction of Sam's house. Neither Titan looked at the other, and neither of them spoke. Beast Boy's cheeks continued to burn, but Raven was staring straight ahead and didn't notice. The telekinetic Titan glanced at the stores as they passed, and noticed some that she would like to visit, including a bookstore. Beast Boy shot an occasional glance over at his team-mate, but she never noticed.

"Looks nice huh?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Beautiful." Raven turned and looked at him oddly. Beast Boy realized what he had just said and tried to backtrack furiously. "I mean it would be a really nice place to live. That is if it wasn't infested with ghosts." He laughed nervously. Raven shrugged, and they continued on. In their travels, the two Titans passed a park. They could see, as they passed, people jogging, playing Frisbee, and picnicking. Abruptly, the Titans heard a loud whistle. Turning, they perceived three teen-aged boys sitting on a bench. They were grinning at Raven.

"Hey there cutie," one of them called to her. "Haven't see you around town before."

"Why are you with the shrimp?" another asked, smirking at Beast Boy. "You babysitting a sixth grader? Ditch him and come hang out with us!"

"Yeah," the third one piped up. "We'll show you a good time!" Beast Boy glared at the three young men, his blood beginning to boil. Not only had they insulted his height, a fact that Beast Boy was already embarrassed about, but they also were flirting with Raven. This fact alone made his blood boil, and Beast Boy dropped his books on the ground.

"Jerks," he growled and began to make his way towards the bench. "I'm going to go over there and…" Raven reached out, and gently put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"No Garfield," she insisted softly. "That's just what they want. Don't stoop to their level."

"But they…" Beast Boy began.

"I appreciate your concern," Raven kept her gentle but firm hold on his shoulder. "But it's better just to ignore them. Now come on." Beast Boy sighed, and gathered up his books.

"Okay Rachel," he consented glumly. They started off.

"But just to make you feel better," Raven waved her hand slightly. The legs of the bench that the teens were sitting on became encased in black energy. The legs groaned, and gave way, sending the young men headfirst into the dirt path. This action succeeded in cheering Beast Boy up, and he turned to Raven, a smile on his face. The telekinetic Titan mirrored his expression, but to a lesser extent, and they continued on towards Sam's house.

- Scene Break -

Sam watched disgustedly as Cyborg devoured his fifth burger. His face was covered in ketchup, and there were at least five more burgers sitting on the tray in front of him. Robin sat next to the robotic Titan drinking a soda. Starfire was thoroughly enjoying little packets of mustard. Sam clutched a paper bag in her hands and watched Cyborg with a growing feeling of nausea.

"And Tucker said that he was the biggest meat eater," Sam muttered. "Yuck."

"Where will we be visiting friend Sam?" Starfire inquired. "I am most eager to explore."

"I don't know," Sam admitted. "I guess we could just drive around."

"Well wherever we're going," Robin sighed. "We still have to wait for Victor to finish." Sam smirked as she reflected that at the rate the cybernetic Titan was going, they would be waiting a while.

'Sheesh,' she thought. 'Last week it was relatively normal around here. Well, as normal as it can be when you live in a town infested with ghosts that you help to hunt down. And here I am having lunch with three of the members from the most famous group of super-hero teens.' She paused. 'And what's weirder is that they're living in my house.' She observed Cyborg stuffing a hamburger into his mouth. 'And then there's the situation with this Electus creature. I understand that he's a combination of Technus and an electric villain that the Titans have fought. However, from what I know, he's acting very differently from either of them. I'd understand if he acted like one or the other, or even switching from personality to personality, but this?' She frowned. 'Maybe Electus is a completely new being, a new consciousness, a separate entity from the two parts that created it.' Sam stretched before continuing her train of thought. 'I suppose that's possible.' She mused. 'Unfortunately, I don't think there's a history of ghosts merging with elemental beings that we can look up. Well whatever Electus is, I hope that we're able to take him down and stay safe. Especially Danny.' The Goth allowed her thoughts to drift off and focus on Danny. A massive burp from Cyborg startled her from her thoughts. "Yuck." Sam grimaced in Cyborg's direction.

"Ah, now that feels good," Cyborg patted his stomach. "Okay, y'all ready to go?" Robin stood, apparently making the decision for everyone. Sam followed the three Titans to the T-car and slid into the passenger seat. Robin and Starfire sat in the back. The lovely alien was almost bursting with anticipation.

"Okay," Sam addressed the three super-hero teens. "Where would you like to go first?"

- Scene Break -

"Hey Lance we got another keener," Lance Thunder looked up wearily. This had been the tenth interview since the posters had been put up advertising a need for a new radio-host. Unfortunately, everyone that he had interviewed so far had run from the radio-studio screaming when they learned under what circumstances Jim Steel had quit.

"Show them in," Lance grumbled. He was on the verge of calling off the station, something he really did not want to do, but the situation was beginning to look hopeless. He scrutinized the young man who was shown in. "And you are?"

"Tim," the young man replied, shaking Lance's hand vigorously. "Tim Howell, but you can call me T.J." Hazel eyes sparkled excitedly behind a set of glasses. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with 'The Beatles' emblazed on it, blue jeans, and sneakers. He was wearing a bracelet on his left wrist, and a silver necklace and pendant.

"What are your qualifications?" Lance asked.

"I attended College in Ontario," T.J. replied. "I've wanted to be a radio-host since high-school!" Lance had to admit that this guy had energy. Just the kind of fresh air that the station needed. "I heard that Jim Steel quit because a ghost attacked the station." Lance paled. "So it's true?" The meteorologist nodded. "That's so cool!" Lance couldn't help but grin. "So?" T.J. mirrored the meteorologist's expression. "When can I start?"

- Scene Break -

Tucker grumbled to himself as he typed on the computer inside the lab. Danny floated about the lab in his ghost form. He grunted as he carried some machinery from one side of the lab to the other. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and arranged the obstacles so that both he and Raven would be able to use it.

"So if Raven is around to help us out whenever we fight ghosts," Danny was saying, "that will be awesome! If she can literally tear Skulker apart, imagine what she can do to the other nuisances that we run into."

"Uh huh," Tucker replied without really paying attention to his friend's words.

"She can think really fast," Danny continued, not noticing Tucker's lack of enthusiasm. "And she can definitely hold her own fight. Heck, she could probably teach me a thing or two."

"Uh huh," Tucker replied again.

"Maybe she's seen something like me before," Danny mused. "It would be awesome if she could help me gain better control of my powers."

"Uh huh," Tucker echoed dully. Danny looked over at his friend. Tucker was immersed completely in whatever it was that he was doing. Danny floated over to him.

"Tucker, you're a geek," he stated.

"Uh huh," Tucker echoed again. Danny waved his hand in front of Tucker's face.

"Come on Tuck," he exclaimed. "Snap out of it! All you've said for the past half hour is 'uh huh.' I could get more conversation out of a brick wall!"

"Huh?" Tucker jolted out of his reverie. "Oh, sorry. I sort of zoned out for a while there. After the first hour of you talking about Raven, I stopped paying attention."

"I haven't been talking about her that long!" Danny exclaimed defensively.

"Well it felt that long to me," Tucker shrugged. "Besides, I'd hold off talking about Raven so much when you're around Sam. She might take it the wrong way."

"What do you mean 'the wrong way?'" Danny asked. "I just really respect Raven. I'm sure Sam's a bigger fan of her than I am."

"Well think of it this way," Tucker turned around to face Danny. "How would you feel if Sam started talking to you non-stop about Beast Boy? After all, they both don't eat meat, and you know how much Sam loves animals." Danny considered this proposition, and felt a pang of jealousy. Quickly, he pushed it from his mind. "Anyway, can we stop now?" Tucker whined. "We already spent half the afternoon on this, and it seems fine to me. We could be out right now with the Titans! This is my first chance to hang out with some real super-heroes and I'm spending it in the lab reprogramming computers! That is the very definition of 'unfair!' Sam gets all the fun!"

"Unfair or not, we aren't finished yet," Danny replied. "So keep your pants on. Especially since I don't want to go blind." He grinned at this final statement.

"Ha ha," Tucker grumbled. "Very funny." Danny grinned widely at his friend, and continued to move equipment around the laboratory.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy stared down at the page in front of him with frustration. He glanced over at Raven and felt a strong wave of jealousy. The telekinetic Titan was breezing through the questions that Ms. Annabella had assigned. She was back in her costume, lying on her stomach, and swinging her legs back and forth. Beast Boy looked down at the pages littered around him on the floor. He was completely and utterly lost. Frustration began to build up inside of him until he could no longer stand it.

"Argh!" he finally cried out, and threw his pencil across the room. "This is impossible!" Raven glanced up at him.

"Having problems?" she asked dryly. Beast Boy merely nodded, frustrated tears in his deep-green eyes. "Come up here and let's see if we can't come up with a solution." She offered. Beast Boy gathered his stuff and lugged it over to the bed. He plopped it down, and sat down disheartened on the bed. "So what's the problem?" Raven asked.

"Everything!" Beast Boy practically screamed at her. "I don't understand any of this!"

"Calm down Beast Boy," Raven placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. "Let's read the first question. What does it say?"

"'A boy of mass sixty kilograms,'" the green Titan read aloud, "'is skating with a constant acceleration of three metres per second squared. He sees a cute girl and wants to talk to her. Unfortunately, he is not a good skater, and doesn't remember how to stop. What is the inertia with which he collides with her?'" He chuckled. "Heck of a way to meet someone huh?"

"All right," Raven ignored this last statement. "So what are we looking for?"

"Inertia," Beast Boy replied.

"And that is?" Raven encouraged.

"A force?" the green Titan proposed. Raven nodded. "Sweet!"

"Next," the telekinetic Titan instructed. "What are we given?"

"Well, we know that the mass is sixty kilograms," Beast Boy ventured. Raven nodded encouragingly, and the green Titan wrote that down. "Uh, we also know that the acceleration is three metres per second squared." Another nod and Beast Boy scribbled down this information. Unfortunately, his face fell and he stared at the information confusedly. "Now what?" He asked dismally.

"Well," Raven replied patiently. "What's the equation for force?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy wailed. "Cy's right! I am stupid!" Raven smacked him gently on the head.

"Stop it," she lectured softly. "You aren't stupid. Look up the equation in the text-book. Ms. Annabella said that we'll be given the equations we need on any tests we should have. So it's not like we need to memorize them." Beast Boy flipped through the massive Physics text-book.

"Here it is!" he beamed. "Force is mass multiplied by acceleration!" He scribbled this down. "That would mean that the inertia is…" He trailed off and screwed up his face in concentration. "180!" He exclaimed triumphantly. Then after looking at the text-book again, he added. "Newtons."

"Excellent," Raven praised him with an encouraging smile. Beast Boy scribbled down his answer. "Now let's do question two."

"'A whale with a mass of 2 700 kilograms,'" Beast Boy read, "'Falls from the sky. What is the force of impact?'" He paused. "Hey isn't that from The Hitch-Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy?"

"Beast Boy, I think you watch too much television," Raven replied dryly. "Okay." She stretched. "What do we know?"

"The mass is 2 700 kilograms," Beast Boy replied as he scribbled this down.

"And the acceleration?" Raven inquired. Beast Boy read the question over a few times, but his face fell.

"It doesn't say!" he wailed.

"Calm down Beast Boy," Raven replied. "It does say."

"Where?" the green Titan wanted to know. "All it says is that the whale is falling from the sky."

"Exactly," Raven smiled. Beast Boy stared at her. "What's the acceleration of gravity Beast Boy?" Her green team-mate flipped through the text-book.

"Nine point eight metres per second squared," he grinned widely at his discovery. He scribbled all of this down. "That would mean the force is…" He frowned. "Uh."

"Use ten metres per second squared," Raven suggested. "It'll give a good approximation."

"I want to figure this out," Beast Boy replied stubbornly. He began scribbling on his paper. "Okay, eight multiplied by zero is zero. Eight multiplied by seven is…fifty-six, carry the five. Eight multiplied by two is sixteen, plus five is twenty-one. Add another zero. Nine multiplied by seven is…sixty-three, carry the six. Nine multiplied by two is eighteen, plus six is twenty-four. Zero and zero is zero, six, one and three is four, two and four is six. Minus one decimal place…whoa!" He blinked. "26 460 Newtons!" Raven was shocked that Beast Boy had calculated such an answer. "Hey!" He grinned widely. "I'm not stupid after all!"

"Of course not," Raven smiled in response. "Now let's move on to question three."

- Scene Break -

"Hey everyone, this is DJ T.J. taking the place of Jim Steel," T.J. grinned into the microphone. "Who, as we know, flew the coop because of a ghost. Because of this, yours truly has decided to turn this station into APGW FM. That stands for Amity Park Ghost Watch. If there's a haunting near you, we want to hear about it!" Lance Thunder couldn't help but smile at this enthusiasm of the new DJ. "This way we can keep our listeners, and our very own ghost-hunter Danny Phantom, in the loop with the bizarre hauntings of Amity Park. And in the process, maybe we can get a word with the ghost-hunter himself! Seems to me, we need some theme-music! Hit it Lance!" At these words, the theme of Ghost-busters began to play. Once it finished, T.J. laughed. "Sorry folks, I couldn't resist. We'll be back with Ghost Watch after these messages." The Ghost-busters theme-song played again and T.J. leaned back in his chair. As soon as the commercials ceased, one of the phones rang. "Well folks, I think we might be receiving our first tip-off!" He stated to the mic as he picked up the phone. "Amity Park Ghost Watch." He grinned into the receiver. "DJ T.J. speaking, what can I do for you?"

"I've got a sighting to report!" came an excited, but slightly terrified male voice from the other end. T.J. sat up in his chair.

"Where are you?" he asked.


	9. Chapter 9 Static

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

**Author's Comments: Hugs and a cookie to Phantom5656 as usual! I loved writing the beginning of this chapter! He he it's so evil! I hope you all like reading it as much as I liked writing it! A little too much fun perhaps, but hey, I'm a hard-core Beast Boy and Raven shipper. Oh, this reminds me, I'm co-authoring a story called Teen Titans: Parallel Universe with the very awesome Thowell3! You can access it through my profile page.**

Chapter 9 – Static

"Beep, beep, beep!" the silence in the dark room was broken by the communicators of the two Titans on the bed. Groggily, both of their eyes were still closed so that they didn't see the other, they reached towards where the sound seemed to be coming. Unfortunately, in each of their cases the source of the beeping was coming from behind the other Titan's back. Unknowingly, they drew closer to each other until their lips accidentally collided. Raven's eyes flew open, and at once the startled face of Beast Boy filled her vision. His deep-green eyes were wide with shock.

"Augh!" Raven yelped and pulled her face away from his. The green Titan echoed her yelp and tried to pull away. Unfortunately, he couldn't move. His body was pinned to the mattress by something. Raven could feel her cheeks beginning to burn as she realized that her body was pressed up against his left side, her arms were wrapped around his torso, and her left leg was lying across his hips. She deduced that she must've been sleeping with her head resting on his chest right above his heart.

The telekinetic Titan, now horribly embarrassed, tried to pull away from her green team-mate but was also unsuccessful. Beast Boy's arms were wrapped around her slim waist. As he realized the extent of their compromising position, Beast Boy's olive-green cheeks began to turn red. He could actually feel her heart thumping against his rib-cage, and every time she took a breath, her ample chest pressed against him. To his horror, Beast Boy realized that he didn't just feel her heart beating against his rib-cage, but also against his left palm. Unfortunately, he couldn't move his hand without coming into full contact of Raven's ample curves.

"Uh," was all he could say to her. Aside from embarrassment, Beast Boy had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. To be this close to Raven made his heart race in his chest. The green Titan couldn't help but stare into her dark eyes. Raven stared back. It seemed like she was staring into the very core of his being, but he couldn't bring himself to break away from her gaze.

"Beep, beep, beep!" both Titans were startled back to reality by their communicators. Beast Boy tore his eyes away from Raven's dark ones and looked over her shoulder to his communicator.

"Uh," he realized that he was sweating. "The communicators."

"How about if just one of us gets their communicator," Raven suggested, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Good plan," Beast Boy grinned nervously. "Should I get it or…"

"Sure," Raven didn't allow the alternative. Beast Boy swallowed.

"Uh, okay," sweat was trickling down his spine now. "Let me just…" Upon trying to move, he found he still couldn't. "Raven, could you maybe…" He trailed off and looked down at her leg. Raven felt her cheeks begin to burn again.

"Right," she muttered. "Sorry." She slid her leg off of his hips, and removed her arms from around his torso.

"Uh," Beast Boy was positive that Raven could hear his heart pounding. "No problem." There was still the matter of his left arm however. "And uh, could I have my arm back?" He asked, wishing he could sink through the bed.

"Why can't you move it yourself?" Raven asked angrily. Her embarrassment had turned to anger. Beast Boy felt as though his face was on fire.

"Uh," he swallowed. "It's sort of pinned between your arm and your…" He couldn't bring himself to continue. He swallowed again, and made another attempt. "Your…" Again, he couldn't do it. He didn't know why it was so difficult for him to say 'chest' but still he couldn't bring himself to say it. Raven's dark eyes widened as she realized what he was referring to.

"Oh," was all she could say. Now that he had brought her attention to it, she could feel his left palm on her chest over-top of her heart. Naturally, anywhere he moved his hand would only cause him to come into contact with her ample curves. She was struck with embarrassment, but was also touched at his concern for her comfort. "Sorry." She managed to choke out, and lifted her arm away from her body.

"That's okay," Beast Boy tried to assure her as he lifted his arm away from her figure. Beast Boy pulled his other arm free, and used it to prop himself up. His face still burning, he began to reach over his telekinetic team-mate in order to get his communicator. Unfortunately, Raven chose this moment to sit up in order to get out of his way. For the second time that morning, the two Titans collided with each other. The force of the collision knocked Raven backwards, sending her onto her back. Beast Boy's supporting arm gave way, and he ended up lying on top of her. Shocked, Raven stared up into his deep-green eyes, unable to speak. His face was mere centimetres away from hers so that she could feel his warm breath against her lips.

Again, the only word that either of the Titans could utter was, "Uh." Beast Boy seemed to be delving into the very core of her being, but for once, Raven didn't mind. She felt somewhat exposed under his intense gaze, but it didn't bother her. Beast Boy as well felt as though he was delving into the core of Raven's being. Her dark eyes were so telling. He tried to move, but couldn't. His body was seemingly frozen. He could feel her moving underneath him, her chest pressing up against his with every breath. Emotions flew through him. Confusion, embarrassment, excitement, terror, and…love?

"Beep, beep, beep!" the communicator effectively caused Beast Boy to break from his trance. He glanced over at the communicator. Several emotions rushed through Raven's brain. All of her emotions seemed to be having an intense argument in Nevermore. Happy, Timid, Knowledge, and…Love? In her shock, Raven accidentally threw Beast Boy off of her and onto the floor with her powers.

"Augh!" Beast Boy yelped in surprise. He landed on the ground hard. "Ow!" He exclaimed. Raven winced. Beast Boy rubbed his head. "I think I bruised my brain!" He grimaced.

"Sorry," she muttered. Reaching over, Raven picked up Beast Boy's communicator and opened it. "Beast Boy's communicator." She tried to make her face and voice as expressionless as possible. Robin's confused face filled the tiny screen.

"Raven?" he asked. Raven fought to maintain her expressionless façade. "Where is Beast Boy?"

"On the floor," she replied dully, hoping that Robin would catch the unspoken drift of 'don't ask.' "Hang on, I'll give you over to him." She passed the communicator over to Beast Boy who was still lying on his back on the floor. "It's Robin." She informed him.

"Thank-you," Beast Boy took the communicator from her. "Hello?"

"Why are you on the floor Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Raven was glad that the Boy Wonder could no longer see her, for her face had begun to burn with embarrassment again.

"Uh, no reason," Beast Boy lied. The Boy Wonder scrutinized Beast Boy for what seemed like an eternity. Beast Boy gulped. "So, uh, what's up?"

"Electus," Robin replied. "He's been spotted downtown. I need you and Raven to get here as quickly as you can."

"Alright," Beast Boy sighed. "We'll be right there." He closed the communicator, turned, and looked at Raven. "Looks like we have work to do." He stated.

"So it would seem," Raven fought to get her blushing under control. Beast Boy stood, and turned his face away from hers so that she would not see him blushing.

"We should probably get going," he muttered.

"Want me to phase us there?" Raven asked. Her face burned even more as she suggested it, but it was the fastest alternative. Beast Boy's cheeks also burned more at this suggestion, but it seemed logical.

"Uh, sure," he consented, but still could not bring himself to look at her.

"Should we pick up Danny and Tucker too?" Raven inquired. Beast Boy felt a flash of anger and jealousy shoot through his body as she suggested this, but repressed it. He kept his face turned away from her.

"I guess," he agreed without really wanting to.

"Uh, you sort of have to come here," Raven shifted uncomfortably. Beast Boy felt his cheeks begin to burn again.

"Right," he muttered, and turned to face her. Trying not to blush, he walked towards her. He glanced at her, and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm uh sorry about before." He stammered out. Raven felt her face begin to burn again, and she reached up and pulled up her cloak to conceal her embarrassment.

"Me too," she murmured.

"You don't have to be sorry," Beast Boy blurted out. "I usually end up hugging my pillow in my sleep, and I guess you just felt soft to me." As soon as the words had blurted out, Beast Boy felt as though he would die of embarrassment. Raven's dark eyes were wide, staring at him. "I'm going to stop talking now." He stared down at his shoes, his cheeks burning. Raven cleared her throat nervously.

"Hang on," she advised. Beast Boy froze.

"Hang onto what?" he stammered. Raven flushed beneath her hood.

"Me," she replied. A horrified expression crossed Beast Boy's olive-green and red face.

"Okay," he gulped, and walked up to her. For a moment he simply stood and stared awkwardly. He didn't know where an appropriate place to hold onto her would be. Not knowing what else to do, he slipped his arms around her waist, and held on.

"Ready?" Raven asked, trying to control her voice. Beast Boy nodded, and together they phased through the floor.

- Scene Break -

Danny wiped the sweat off of his brow, "Ah finished. This should be good."

"It's about time!" Tucker exclaimed. "That took forever!"

"We just have to test it out," Danny assured his friend. "Then we can call it a day." Tucker groaned.

"I could be hanging out with the Teen Titans right now," he whined. "But no! I'm stuck here in the lab with you."

"I love you too Tuck," Danny muttered.

"Ew," Tucker grimaced.

"It's just one test-through to make sure everything works," Danny ignored Tucker's comment. "If we did everything right it should only take five minutes. Then you can go chase after Starfire like I know you want to." Tucker grinned.

"Well hurry up," he demanded. Danny sighed and stood up.

"Okay," he said. "Start it up." Tucker turned the ignition key. The machinery sputtered once, twice, and then roared to life.

"It lives!" Tucker exclaimed happily. Danny crouched, ready to start.

"Ready," he chanted. "Set. G…"

"Danny?" Jazz's voice startled the two young men.

"Augh!" both young men yelped, and Danny slipped, falling on his face.

"Oops," Jazz grimaced, walked over, and helped her brother to his feet. "Sorry guys." She smiled apologetically. "What have you two been doing down here? You just came home from school and shut yourselves up in the lab."

"We were working on a new obstacle course," Danny replied, rubbing a red spot on his face. "Well, Tucker's been whining and working, but you get the idea."

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed.

"The obstacle course?" Jazz asked, ignoring Tucker. "Why mess around with that? It looked fine to me."

"No one told her?" Tucker asked Danny. Danny dusted off his costume.

"Because we need to be able to have two people do it at the same time," he answered his sister, ignoring Tucker again.

"Told me what?" Jazz inquired curiously. Tucker paled slightly.

"Oops," he looked down at his feet.

"Wow," Danny's eyes widened. "I thought that Mom and Dad would have told you."

"Told me what?" Jazz asked, now slightly annoyed.

"Should I tell her?" Danny asked Tucker. "Or should you?"

"Tell me what?" Jazz was now very annoyed. She paused, and then scowled. "Just tell me already!"

"Okay, okay, yeesh!" Danny held up his hands in surrender. "A couple nights ago, I was fighting this thing called 'Electus' and I was getting my butt handed to me. But then the Teen Titans showed up and…"

"Hold on a minute," Jazz's eyes widened. "You're telling me that the Teen Titans just appeared out of no where, for no good reason?"

"I think getting zapped repeatedly by an electric monster is enough reason," Danny muttered.

"None-the-less," Jazz frowned. "I find it very hard to believe that the Teen Titans, the most world renown group of teen heroes would come all this way to a tiny place like Amity Park." Raven phased through the floor behind Jazz so that the teen didn't notice her arrival. She opened her cloak, and Beast Boy stepped backwards away from her looking slightly dazed. "I mean, I'm sure they have their own lives and aren't so bored that they have to deal with our villains." Danny noticed Raven lurking behind his sister.

"Uh, Jazz?" he spoke nervously.

"What is it Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Who's the sceptic?" Raven asked dully. At the sound of the gravely voice, Jazz's eyes widened and she turned around.

"Hi," Beast Boy grinned. Jazz's eyes widened even further.

"Um, hi," Raven broke the awkward silence that had descended.

"You're," Jazz stuttered. "You're…"

"The Teen Titans," Danny interrupted. "Told you." Jazz simply gaped. Danny turned to the two Titans. "So, what's up guys?"

"Who's she?" Raven asked, nodding her head at Jazz.

"Oh, this is my sister, Jazz," Danny replied. The latter continued to gape.

"Uh, is she okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Danny assured the green Titan. "She's just surprised that she's wrong."

"Oh," Beast Boy replied. Raven simply stared at the teen, her face showing nothing.

"So, what's the problem?" Danny inquired at length.

"Electus is attacking downtown," Raven replied.

"Well alright then," Danny stretched. "Let's get moving!"

"Want me to teleport us there?" Raven offered. Her suggestion caused Jazz to snap out of her stupor.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I can drive you all there. It'll be no trouble. We'll take the Spectre Speeder."

"Spectre Speeder?" Raven echoed.

"It's one of the fastest vehicles we have," Jazz explained. "And it has full body anti-ecto armour." Beast Boy stared at Jazz, a baffled expression on his face.

"Huh?" he asked at length.

"It means that no ghost attacks can damage it," Danny explained. Beast Boy's cheeks flushed.

"Oh," he looked down at his feet. "Right."

"At any rate," Jazz interrupted. "It will get us there quickly." She paused. "So, how about it?" Raven shrugged.

"Sure," she consented. "Why not?"

"Alright," Jazz smiled, and led the Titans into the garage. She flicked on the flight, revealing the Spectre Speeder. Beast Boy drooled slightly.

"Ooh," was all he could manage to get out. Jazz opened the hatch, and slid into the driver's seat.

"All aboard," she grinned at Raven and Beast Boy. Everyone piled into the speeder. Beast Boy's eyes widened even further at the amount of buttons and knobs. A bright green button caught his attention, and Beast Boy went to push it. Raven intercepted quickly, and swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch anything," she growled. Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"Yes ma'am," he consented, and folded his hands in his lap, and looked at the buttons longingly.

"Everyone strapped in?" Jazz asked.

Simultaneously, everyone said, "Yes." Jazz pressed a button, and the Spectre Speeder roared to life. Another wall in the garage opened, and the speeder blasted out of the garage.

- Scene Break -

"Where are they?" Sam exclaimed. She helped an elderly man to his feet, and escorted him away from the havoc that Electus was wreaking. Cyborg, who was also escorting civilians to safety, shrugged. Electus let out a howl, and sent out an electric shock out at Robin who was doing his best to distract the electric villain. Starfire picked up a nearby car, and chucked it at Electus.

"Hey, that's my car!" one of the civilians complained.

"My apologies," Starfire shrugged apologetically. "But my priority is stopping Electus." The civilian scowled. "You have the insurance yes?" She asked.

"Yeah," he scowled. "But I don't think it covers getting consumed by an electrical monster!" Starfire grinned sheepishly.

"You want your car back," Electus spoke. "Here!" He then proceeded to spit it out at the man in question. Starfire quickly blocked the car's path, catching it and returning it to its parking spot. The car was remarkably untouched.

"Interesting," the man remarked. "It's cleaner than it was before."

"I am sorry," Starfire wrinkled her nose. "But that is most disgusting." Electus chuckled. Abruptly, a large van came roaring towards them. Danny could be seen in the passenger's seat, and a girl with red hair was behind the wheels. She obviously was going to try to ram the electric villain. Electus grinned, and sidestepped the van.

"Ha," he smirked. "You can't touch this." He paused. "I told you homeboy, you can't touch this. Yeah, that's how we're living and you know you can't touch this. Look in my eyes, man, you can't touch this. Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics, you can't touch this."

"Since when do the villains sing?" Beast Boy had climbed out of the van, and was staring at Electus with a dumbfounded expression on his olive-green face.

"Apparently since now," Raven replied dully.

"Well I'll give this to him," Tucker grinned widely. "He's got great taste in music!"

"I hear you there man!" Cyborg returned the grin.

"Comment on his taste in music later!" Sam demanded. "Beat him up now!" She paused. "What took you so long anyway?"

"Uh we had some trouble getting to our communicators," Beast Boy replied, flushing slightly.

"Let's just get this over with," Raven spoke quickly. Danny floated out of the van in his ghost form.

"Okay!" he cried. "Let's go!"


	10. Chapter 10 APGW FM

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

**Author's Comments: Wow, this took forever to get out. Yeesh. Hope you all forgive me and give nice reviews!**

**TEEN TITANS: LOVE HURTS MOVIE POSTER CHALLENGE!**

**If you're a fan of Teen Titans: Love Hurts, then I have a treat for you. Create a movie poster using any medium you want and let me know when it's finished so that I can add it to my favourites on deviantART. My username on deviantART is physicsgoddess. If you aren't on deviantART, and still want to participate, then I would recommend using Photobucket and sending me the link. Once everyone has submitted an entry, we can then have a vote as to which poster will be used for the story. Any questions feel free to ask me! Okay, start your crafting!**

Chapter 10 – APGW FM

"This is DJ TJ from APGW," the voice crackled from the radio in the Spectre Speeder. "What's your sighting?"

"I'm at the Nasty Burger!" a woman's voice trilled. "The monster is terrorizing the people trapped inside!"

"Step on the gas Jazz!" Danny instructed. Jazz nodded, and the Spectre Speeder raced towards its destination. Once they arrived, the teens piled out of the car. Electus was holding up a car. Starfire was flying around his head trying to retrieve the person trapped in the car.

"Well Electus," Danny shouted up at the villain. "That's impressive! Now let them go!"

"Oh my friend you have seen nothing," Electus replied. "Just wait 'til I get through because I'm bad, I'm bad, come on! You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it! You know I'm bad, I'm bad, come on you know! And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again who's bad!" Raven's hands began to charge with black energy.

"Let's stop this before he starts singing showtunes," she growled.

"I don't know how to attack him!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Every time I get in contact with him, I get shocked!"

"Well then just stay out of the way," Raven replied. "Let Danny and me do the work. Come on Danny." Beast Boy stared at her.

"Sure Raven!" the ghost boy grinned. "Let's fry this guy!" Raven chuckled.

"How come she laughs at his jokes?" Beast Boy muttered.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" Sam asked him.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. "Let's move back. Are there still any people that need help?"

"Feel useless?" Sam smiled.

"Am I that easy to read?" Beast Boy chuckled.

"I know the feeling," Sam assured him. "That's why I have this." She handed Beast Boy a Ghost-blaster.

"Uh," Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably. "I've never really used a gun before..."

"Don't worry," Sam smiled. "It's easy." She walked around so that she was behind him, put her arms around him, and placed her hands on his. "I'll show you."Beast Boy blushed.

"Okay," he nodded. Sam showed him how to fire the blaster. Neither of them noticed Raven hovering above them, a sad look on her grey face. She was so preoccupied, that she didn't notice Electus behind her. The electric ghost-villain raised an arm, moulded it into an electric sword, and swung it at her. Danny flew forward, grabbing Raven and pulling her out of the way before the sword could hit her. Unfortunately, his momentum caused them to land in a heap on the ground. Hearing the noise, Beast Boy looked up.

"Huh?" he noticed that Raven and Danny were on the ground. Raven was rubbing her head. He ran over to them, and dropped to his knees in front of Raven. "Raven, are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm alright," Raven winced. "Thanks to Danny."

"No problem," Danny grinned and winked at her. A soft growl escaped Beast Boy's lips. Raven looked up at him.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," Beast Boy muttered. Raven gave him an odd look, but said nothing. Behind them, Electus was terrorizing the people inside the restaraunt. Starfire flew up behind the villain, and hurled another car at him. The car smacked the villain on the back of his head, knocking him down on the pavement.

"Success!" Starfire did a loop-de-loop to celebrate. Electus crackled.

"I'll be back!" he promised, sounding like Arnold Schwarzenegger from The Terminator, and then leapt into the electrical wires.

"I'm getting tired of this," Cyborg sighed.

"I'm getting tired of Danny helping Raven and vice versa," Beast Boy muttered.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"I said I'm tired of not being able to help," Beast Boy replied.

"But I thought you said..." Cyborg began.

"Waugh!" Beast Boy flailed his arms.

"We should leave now," Robin suggested, and moved towards the T-car. Starfire swooped down and hovered in front of him.

"Robin, did you see the way I opened the can of the butt-whoop on Electus?" she asked. Robin opened the door for the alien princess.

"Yeah," he smiled at her. "That was a great throw Star." Danny remembered the obstacle course that he had constructed.

"Hey Raven!" he swooped over to her.

"Yeah Danny?" Raven looked at the ghost-boy. Beast Boy felt a twitch go through his body. Raven looked interested in what the ghost-boy had to say. He clenched his fists.

"I was wondering if you could come back to the lab for a bit," the ghost-boy could barely contain his excitement. "I have something I'd like to show you." Beast Boy blinked. He wondered if he had heard that correctly. He could feel his rage increasing.

"Excuse me?" he demanded, cutting in between the ghost boy and the telekinetic Titan.

"Huh?" Danny was confused at Beast Boy's sudden aggression.

"You aren't going to show her anything!" Beast Boy growled. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Uh I just wanted to show her the new obstacle course that I made," Danny stammered. He felt uneasy with Beast Boy bristling in front of him.

"Ha!" Beast Boy snorted. "Like I'd fall for that!" Raven swiftly stepped around him and faced him.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Beast Boy bellowed. "I just don't trust this half-ghost freak not to..." He was cut off by Raven slapping him hard across the face. He stared at her, and touched his fingers to his stinging cheek. Raven stared back at him, and looked down at her hand. As much as she might say cruel things to him, she had never physically hurt Beast Boy before.

"Uh," Robin broke the silence. "I think we should get back to Sam's."

"Good idea," Cyborg agreed, staring at Raven. She didn't speak, just turned on heal and followed Danny back to the Spectre Speeder. Beast Boy stared after her, turned as though in a trance, and climbed into the passenger seat of the T-car. Everyone else climbed in, and Cyborg started the engine. No one spoke during the drive. Beast Boy turned to Sam.

"Sorry for calling Danny a freak," he mumbled. "I didn't mean it." Sam grasped his hand in hers. Beast Boy felt numb. He still couldn't believe that Raven had struck him. He felt tears welling up, and tried to suppress them. Sam squeezed his hand, and Beast Boy felt the tears beginning to spill down his cheeks.

- Scene Break -

Raven stared out the window of the Spectre Speeder. No one had spoken since Jazz had started driving. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing to talk about. Beast Boy had been out of line, and she had dealt with it. She tried to block out the hurt expression that had been on his face when she had struck him. Beside her, Danny fidgeted uncomfortably. He could almost feel the untapped power in her slender frame. A few times, he opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't find anything to say.

"So," Jazz broke the silence. "What do we know about this new ghost?"

"He seems to be some sort of hybrid," Raven replied. "Ghost and electricity."

"Wow," Jazz was clearly trying to make conversation. "Do we know where it came from?"

"One of our villains mixing with one of yours," Raven answered.

"Really?" Jazz was clearly surprised at this.

"They both share a fascination of technology," Raven was getting bored with these questions. Jazz looked in the review mirror and saw Raven's bored expression. She smirked.

"So, any cute boys in Jump City?" she asked innocently.

"Huh?" Raven was caught off guard by this question.

"Jazz," Danny slid down in his chair, embarrassed by his older sister's question.

"What?" Jazz grinned widely. "I'm just curious."

"Not really," Raven answered her question, trying to remain calm. "No."

"I find that hard to believe," Jazz seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

"Well believe it," Raven replied darkly. "They're all just annoying and stupid, with their stupid pranks, and jokes." Jazz considered this.

"Sounds to me more like one particular guy rather than all of them," she mused.

"What are you talking about?" Raven demanded. She was liking Jazz less and less by the second.

"Oh nothing," Jazz chuckled. "Forget I mentioned it."

"What are you getting at?" Raven demanded. Danny had slid way down in the seat at this point. "Do you think I'm talking about Beast Boy?"

"Why of course not!" Jazz feigned suprise.

"Are you insinuating that I secretly like Beast Boy?" Raven demanded.

"I would never!" Jazz feigned insult.

"Well good!" Raven could feel her face heating. "Because he's an annoying, green, idiot, who will stop at nothing to make me smile!"

"How dare he!" Jazz was definately mocking her now. Raven could see that.

"Jazz stop that," Danny spoke from somewhere on the floor of the Spectre Speeder.

"Thank-you," Raven glared at Jazz. Jazz just turned back to the controls of the Speeder, smiling in a satisfied sort of way. Raven continued to glare at her in a way that would have made anyone shrivel away in fear.

"Danny, if you sink down any further, you're going to go through the Speeder's floor!" Jazz lectured her brother.

"I'm perfectly comfortable here thank you very much," Danny muttered from the floor.

"Danny you should listen to your sister," Raven insisted. "You could get hurt down there." Jazz smirked. "What?" Raven bellowed.

"Oh I can just think of a few people who wouldn't be thrilled with this conversation," Jazz replied.

"Huh?" Danny piped up from the floor. "Who?"

"Well that would be unfair of me to tell you now wouldn't it?" Jazz asked.

"Just tell us already!" Raven demanded.

"I doubt you're going to like it," Jazz mused. Raven looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel in her neck. "Okay, okay, well Beast Boy for one."

"What are you talking about?" Raven exploded.

"And Sam for another," Jazz ignored her.

"Huh?" Danny asked again.

"Clueless," Jazz sighed, shaking her head. Raven struggled to keep her Rage under control.

"Hey!" Danny scowled from his place on the floor. Jazz just laughed. Raven could barely keep Rage in check.

"Well, we're here," Jazz announced. Raven was relieved. She exited the Speeder, and shot a very ugly look at Jazz before stalking off.

"Did you really have to get her so riled up?" Danny demanded of his sister.

"It got her mind off of her green friend, didn't it?" Jazz asked.

"I actually think it did the opposite sis," Danny replied.

"And does that bother you?" Jazz wanted to know.

"Huh?" Danny asked again, blinking. "Why should it?"

"You seem very protective of your new friend," Jazz pointed out. "I don't think Sam would approve."

"Tucker said the same thing," Danny mused. "But I'm sure you guys are just reading too much into it."

"Think what you want," Jazz shrugged and went into the house. Danny stared after her, and then ran to catch up. He found Raven standing in the basement next to the new obstacle course.

"This what you wanted to show me?" she asked.

"Yup," Danny answered. "This is our obstacle course. My parents built it a while ago, but I'm usually the only one that uses it."

"They don't know that you're a ghost," Raven remarked.

"Heh," Danny laughed nervously. Raven could tell from his face that she was right. "Well, half technically." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she looked at the obstacle course. "So are we going to go through this thing or not?"

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Sure." He readied the machine, and crouched down at the starting line. He changed into his ghost-form. Raven levitated silently beside him. "Ready? I switched the equipment around earlier today, so it'll be new to both of us."

"Sure," Raven shrugged. She waited for the course to start. The moniter began to count down from three. Raven wasn't expecting much, she had been through Cyborg's obstacle courses. Surely this teenage boy couldn't create a better obstacle course than the technologically savvy Titan.

"Go!" said the moniter. Raven and Danny flew over the starting line and into the obstacle course.

- Scene Break -

Cyborg sat in the middle of the library, bits of Skulker's armour around him. For the first time in his life, the robotic Titan was stumped. He reached over and poked a piece, but no ideas came to him. He sighed.

"Hey Cyborg," Tucker's voice made the robotic Titan look up. "How's it going?"

"This stuff makes no sense," Cyborg groaned. He picked up a piece of the armour and inspected it carefully with his electronic eye. "I can get the mechanics, but the power source is an entirely different animal. I've tried everything, but nothing is matching this specific energy signal." He put the piece down and picked up another. "Maybe there's some kind of hidden converter, or..." He trailed off as he continued to scan pieces.

Tucker looked over Cyborg's shoulder, "Hmmmm." He considered. Cyborg slumped his head down on the desk.

"I give up," he muttered.

"Well," Tucker furrowed his brow in concentration. "What if the technology runs off of the residual life force that the ghost gives off?" Cyborg blinked. The gears turning in his head. He reached out and picked up a piece.

"Interesting theory," he mused. "I wonder if it's possible. To run a machine on life force." He turned the idea over in his head. "Yeah!" He exclaimed at length. "Yeah they could! At least in terms of ghosts anyway!" He began scribbling figures onto a piece of paper.

- Scene Break -

Beast Boy sat on the porch of the Manson's mansion. He was holding his hand over the red mark on his cheek from when Raven had slapped him. He couldn't understand why Raven was standing up for this person that she barely knew, and why he was so angry about it. Mostly he was surprised that she had slapped him. This slap had been full of malice, not like her usual smacks.

"Hey B.B.," he looked up to see Sam peering down at him. "How're you feeling?"

"Like that glob of old gum on the sidewalk that everyone steps in," Beast Boy muttered. "Did I say I was sorry?" Sam sat down next to him.

"Yes," she confirmed. Beast Boy stared out, not saying anything. Sam slipped an arm around his slim shoulders. "She really hurt you didn't she?"

"It's the shock more than anything," Beast Boy tried to smile at the goth girl. "Trust me I've had worse than this. Part of the job."

"Not from your own team though," Sam pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I didn't deserve it," Beast Boy shrugged. Sam put her other hand on his face and turned him to face her.

"You didn't," she insisted. Beast Boy shook his head.

"I was out of line," he said. "I shouldn't have said that. You guys have been nothing but kind to us." Sam looked at him, and something finally clicked. It would explain why Beast Boy would be so annoyed at the amount of time that Raven was spending with Danny. The shape-shifter must have deeper feelings for the telekinetic Titan than he was willing to admit.

"She's got a bit of a hold over you doesn't she?" she asked. Beast Boy started at being found out, but said nothing. His cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.

"I guess you could say that," his voice was barely above a whisper. Sam wrapped her arms around him and gave him a squeeze.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," she insisted.

"The way I've been acting is something to be embarrassed about," Beast Boy mumbled. "I've just been feeling so jealous about Raven spending so much time with Danny." He paused and then continued. "It's just...Well how would you feel if the person you liked was spending time with someone else?" Sam could feel her own cheeks beginning to burn. Quickly she turned away from the shape-shifter.

"I know what you mean," she murmured.

"Really?" Beast Boy blinked at her. Sam realized what she had said and felt her cheeks beginning to burn.

"I-I mean I think I know what you mean," she stuttered, fidgeting.

"Oh," Beast Boy grinned widely. "I get it. You like Danny."

"No I don't!" Sam said too quickly, her face turning red. Beast Boy grinned even wider and waggled his eyebrows.

"Then why are you blushing so much about it?" he asked.

"I'm not blushing!" Sam blustered. "It's just...really warm out here!"

"Liar," Beast Boy gently poked her shoulder. Sam continued to blush. "Hey don't worry." Beast Boy smiled. "I won't tell anyone." He pulled an imaginary zipper across his lips. Sam looked up at Beast Boy and moved closer to him.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Cross my heart," Beast Boy replied, drawing a cross over his chest. Sam leaned forward so that her lips were almost touching his ear.

"What's going on here?" the two teens jumped at the sound of Cyborg's voice. The robotic Titan blinked at them. Sam pulled away and blushed a deep red.

"Dude!" Beast Boy glared at Cyborg. "You have the worst timing!"

"Did I miss something?" Cyborg scratched his head. "Is there something going on here?"

"No," Beast Boy said, a little too quickly, his cheeks colouring slightly.

"There is?" Cyborg's eye widened. "Oh man! I gotta tell everyone!" He ran off.

"Great," Beast Boy ground his teeth, shifted into into a cheetah, and took chase. Sam stood up, and chased after the whooping robotic Titan. Her face was still beet red.


End file.
